


A Hopeful Maelstrom's Magical Adventure

by Giblenator



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Naruto, Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Swearing, Uchiha Naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giblenator/pseuds/Giblenator
Summary: AU Ending of Naruto The Blood Prison Movie: Convicted of an assassination attempt on the Raikage that he was innocent of, Naruto is sent to Hozuki Castle aka The Blood Prison, where his chakra was sealed and he experienced hell. However unlike canon, he was rescued early by a mysterious old man who gives him an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Chimera/Daphne/Diaspro (Winx Club)/Uzumaki Naruto, Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Lucy/Mirta (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of torture in the beginning of the chapter.

(Hozuki Castle, Morning)

Deep within Hōzuki Castle, otherwise known as the Blood Prison, raspy breathing could be heard, coming from inside one of the many cells. With the prisoner inside lying on their bedroll, along with definitely having seen better days.

The prisoner in question had no identifiable features, as their entire body was covered in burns, as if they had been thrown into a volcano before being pulled out before they could die. Rather than the standard prison attire that the rest of the prisoners were wearing, this prisoner was wearing a special black uniform. The uniform has been lined with seals to act as a life-support system, keeping the prisoner alive, along with wearing a respirator mask that covers their mouth, nose, and neck, ensuring they could still breath. While leaving the rest of their horrible burned head exposed, with the only defining feature being the person's eyes.

Bright blue eyes with slit pupils.

Though, while one would no longer be able to recognize who the prisoner was, the guards and the warden, Mui, knew this prisoner was Naruto Uzumaki, a former Ninja of Konohagakure. And with the condition Naruto was in at the moment, one would think that he's been locked away for years, suffering at the hands of the guards and other inmates.

But in actuality, Naruto has only been imprisoned in Hōzuki Castle, for one month.

With it all having started, not long after Naruto had returned from the Land of Iron, after the confrontation with Sasuke, and he was immediately summoned to the Hokage's office. At first, Naruto was confused as to why he was summoned, only for his confusion to turn into shock, when he was accused of having attempted to assassinate the Raikage and killed Jōnin from Kumogakure and Iwagakure.

Of course, Naruto tried denying the accusations, saying he was innocent. But no one believed him, not Tsunade, not his team, none of his friends, no one tried coming to his defense. He had tried escaping, in order to prove his innocence, only to be restrained by Yamato and sent off to Hōzuki Castle. It was there, Naruto met the warden Mui and was branded with the Fire Style: Heavenly Prison, something all prisoners had been branded with, when they arrived.

A Jutsu that prevented them from accessing their Chakra, while causing them to burst into flames after getting too far from Mui, as well. The only way to cancel the jutsu is by jumping into water. But given how Hōzuki Castle was surrounded by whirlpools, that was just another death sentence.

This would normally dissuade anyone from trying to escape. But Naruto was nothing, if not stubborn, and refused to just be locked away for a crime, he didn't commit. The Uzumaki had tried to escape several times, in order to clear his name and find the real culprit or culprits, who framed him. Unfortunately, each attempt ended in failure, with Naruto getting thrown into solitary confinement after each failure. And the few times he actually managed to escape the prison; he didn't get far before the Heavenly Prison activated, and set him on fire, since he got too far away from Mui. With it only stopping once Mui and the guards finally found him. Before bringing him back to the prison to be punished for escaping, with each punishment being worse than the last.

With Mui now simply activating the Heavenly Prison, each time Naruto tries escaping, letting him burn for several minutes, before throwing him back in his cell. With Naruto not even being able to heal from the burns, due to the Heavenly Prison messing with his healing factor, given how it drains his Chakra. Resulting in him having to wear the special inform and respirator, just to stay alive.

To make matters worse, each time Naruto actually managed to escape the prison, the security would be improved more and more.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled from his thoughts, when he began hearing the sounds of fighting in Hōzuki Castle. Struggling to stand up for a moment, Naruto looked outside his cell door, in confusion.

" _What's going on? Was someone stupid enough to try escaping, or did a riot start? Or is someone actually attacking the prison?"_ Naruto thought, while wondering what was happening.

Though Naruto gasped and looked down, his eyes widening, when he felt the Heavenly Prison begin fading away from his body, while feeling his Chakra flowing through him again.

"It's…It's gone." Naruto muttered, his voice muffled from the respirator, shocked that the Heavenly Prison was gone.

While relieved that the Heavenly Prison was gone, Naruto now knew someone was attacking the prison. Since the only way, the Heavenly Prison would go away, is if Mui was dead, and none of the other prisoners would dare attack Mui, with the Jutsu still on them.

That only left the question of who was attacking? That question would soon be answered, as Naruto disappeared from the prison in a flash of light.

* * *

(Mysterious Void)

Naruto suddenly found himself in a white void, floating freely. With a curious gaze, he spoke "Where the hell am I?"

"I can help you with that, Naruto Uzumaki." said a deep voice that alarmed Naruto, causing him to adopt a defensive stance as he turned around. Sitting in a fancy wooden chair was elderly man with pale skin, slicked back grey hair and red eyes. He was clad in a black suit, pants and shoes along with white gloves and a purple cape draped over his shoulders. "Hello there, boy."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Naruto with an expression of distrust. After what he went through, he couldn't blindly trust people any more.

"Calm down, boy. I mean you know harm," said the old man as he flexed his power, cursing Naruto to freeze in place. "My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and for how I know your name, well let's just say I have an ability that allows me to view and travel to other worlds. I've been watching you for a while." Naruto grew shocked. confused and a bit wary of the old man at those words.

"W-What do you want then?" he asked, still not trusting the old man.

"I have an offer for you that will free you of the Konoha and the shinobi system entirely," Said Zelretch, causing Naruto to freeze at those words. "But before I make my offer, I want to ask you three questions. The first one: "How do you feel about your 'friend', Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto stood there, taking some time to think about his answer. After a few moments, he spoke "I'll admit that during my time in Hozuki Castle, I've had some time to think about some aspects of my life. After my confrontation with him in the Land of Iron, I can't recognize the guy who I believed to be my brother. He was just so distorted from how I used to know him." He shook his head, releasing a sigh. "No, I don't think we were ever that close. He seemed to see me as more of a stepping stone for his rise to power. Sometimes I can't believe that I groveled at the Raikage to spare him."

Zelretch hmm'd at the boy's answer and nodded his head, asking "Alright, what about Konoha as of now?" The dead apostle watched as Naruto's expression became darkened.

"What about Konoha?" he replied with surprising coldness. "No one even questioned the ridiculousness of my so called assassination attempt. My so called friends didn't even try to defend me, my sensei just let it happen and Granny Tsunade actually approved my arrest and imprisonment. I didn't even get a fair trial to defend myself and the villagers even celebrated me being imprisoned." Tears began to clog up the lenses of his mask. "Why would they do this to me?" It was then that Zelretch decided to drop the bomb.

"You were bait for a mission. You being framed was part of that," he said, causing Naruto's attention to snap back to him. "It was all a farce to get you into Hozuki Castle to draw out Mui and a dangerous item known as the Box of Ultimate Bliss. Thankfully, I destroyed it before rescuing you."

Naruto was shocked by this revelation and made it known "W-What? If this was just some undercover mission, why didn't they inform me? I would have understood if they just told me." Zelretch sighed at this, knowing that his next words would damage the boy even more.

"Their excuse was that you'd end up messing things up if they told you. They believed it was best to keep you in the dark, not thinking of the consequences of such a decision." said the old vampire with a frown. "The villagers celebrating your arrest was to make you truly believe that you were being imprisoned."

Naruto stood there frozen in place as the old man's words sunk in. His facial expression began to shift between various emotions like sadness, pain, and hollowness before it settled on pure rage. His whiskers became more fierce and his eyes bled into a deep crimson color. "I'd mess it up, I'd mess it up, **I'D MESS IT UP!?"** The boy roared as the Kyuubi's power began to seep out in response to his anger, covering him in the initial jinchuriki cloak. **"THEY COULD'VE JUST EXPLAINED IT TO ME AND I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD. BUT NOOOO, THEY HAD TO TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT AS USUAL! I'M SO TIRED TIRED OF THIS SHIT!"** Zelretch feared that the boy would rampage, but was surprised when the cloak of corrosive chakra receded as Naruto's growls became small whimpers. Tears began to flow out again as he fell to the ground. The boy turned to Zelretch, though the old man was surprised to see that the boy's eyes were blood red with a single tomoe in each eye. "Why me? What did I do to deserve *hic* a life like this? After everything I have done for that village, you'd think they trust me more."

 _"Well, that's interesting. I'll have to look into this later."_ thought Zelretch with intrigue before gaining a look of empathy as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I won't lie to you, what they did is wrong and a great breach of trust. Their constant belittlement of you isn't good as well. Life can be really unfair to the kindest of people, but you have to learn to move on from all the bad stuff and discover the better things in life. I will tell you that Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee were against this, but they were outvoted." Naruto was happy that some people still believed in him and continued to cry to himself for the next few minutes, before he shifted his attention back to Zelretch, his eyes returning back to the calm cerulean blue.

"You said that you had an offer for me. Can I hear it?" he asked, receiving a nod from the old man.

"Indeed. As I said before, I have the ability to travel to different worlds. I know of a world where you can live and train in peace. On top of that, I can heal you of the damage done to you by Mui," offered Zelretch, as Naruto listened on intentionally. "I can also relieve you of Kyuubi's burden and make sure you survive. But know this, you'll be changed a bit in appearance. Are you okay with this?"

Naruto stood there weighing his option, before realizing this was a prime deal he was getting. _"I literally have nothing to lose if I agree. I don't have to worry about the war or Sasuke, plus it throws a wrench in the Akatsuki's plans."_ he thought, deciding for once that he would be selfish. It was high time that he took his life into his own hands. With that in mind he replied "I'll do it, Zelretch." Zelretch clapped his hands in delight at the boy's agreement.

"Excellent! Now I'll have to knock you out with a sedative because the procedure to heal you will be a bit painful." said Zelretch, receiving a hesitant nod from Naruto. Reaching into the cape, the old man pulled out a syringe filled with a strong sedative. "Your arm, my boy." Naruto hesitantly stuck his only arm out and flinched a bit as the needle punctured his still burnt skin.

But the pain soon faded as he felt himself become light as a feather, his consciousness beginning to fade as his eyes closed and he started to collapse. Zelretch caught the boy with one arm and waved his other arm, causing the hospital bed and a table to appear out of thin air. Grunting a bit, he properly placed the boy on the bed, before shifting his attention to the table. There were various medical tools and miscellaneous items that he had taken him a long time to acquire and prepare for this 'experiment' he was going to perform.

Deciding to get the work, the old man grunted as his body began to split into two, creating a second copy of himself. "I need you to handle the procedure while I go deliver a message and collect some things for the boy." The clone nodded and saluted to his original.

"Hai bossu!" it exclaimed with a fanged grin. Zelretch nodded and disappeared in a Kaleidoscope of colors, leaving the clone to perform its duties.

* * *

(Hōzuki Castle, 1 Hour Later)

Meanwhile, the Hidden Leaf and Cloud Villages had sent some teams to Hōzuki Castle to investigate, after the Raikage's informant from within failed to report, making them believe something was wrong. Tsunade and A spearheaded the mission, with Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Guy and Killer Bee joining in. Only to be met with a massacre, finding all the guards and prisoners lying dead on the ground, including the Raikage's informant.

"What the hell happened here!?" exclaimed A in horrified anger at the amount of devastation that he was seeing. Some of the Konoha shinobi felt sick at all the death they witnessed.

"Forget that, I'm wondering where Naruto is in all this?" asked Tsunade, reminding everyone of the whiskered blonde that they had used as bait.

Some of the Konoha shinobi like Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee had been against it, but their opinions were outweighed by everyone else's. While they knew not telling Naruto about the mission was wrong, they couldn't trust the blond not to find some way to mess things up given how immature he was. They planned to treat the blond to some ramen as an apology though.

"Did you just say Naruto Uzumaki?" spoke a weak voice, drawing the shinobi's attention. Looking to their right, they saw a prisoner with blood streaming out from her stomach lying against a slab of concrete. "~Cough~ I hope that kid died. After what Mui did to him, the kid deserves to rest in peace." Tsunade and the others grew alarmed at that, rushing towards the prisoner and beginning to heal her.

"You're going to tell me what you meant by that or else I'll torture you while I heal you." she said with a look of pure intimidation while leaking some killer intent, causing the prisoner to rapidly nod.

She spent the next half hour explaining all the treatment and torture Naruto suffered for trying to escape Hozuki Castle. From being constantly burned by the Heavenly Prison Seal to break him, being suffocated with water, being starved and breaking the kids bones, only to heal Naruto and repeat the process.

"Mui really did a number on the kid. That kid didn't break because of his strong will, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were some mental scars." said the female prisoner as Tsunade finished healing her. Standing up, she stretched a bit and smiled as her body felt great. "Thanks for healing me, but what happens to me now?"

"Just go." said Tsunade with a dejected look, surprising the female prisoner. But she wasn't going to have this opportunity, using a shunshin to disappear. Tsunade then heard heavy footsteps, turning to see Hinata walking towards her, the girl's eyes shadowed by her hair.

**~SLAP!~**

Everyone watched in shock as the usually shy and timid girl slapped the Hokage with a revealed look of fury as tears streamed down her face. Tsunade winced a bit since the girl had added a lot of chakra into that blow, leaving a burning red handprint on the woman's left cheek.

With a voice of barely restrained rage, she exclaimed "This is your fault! You thought it was a great idea to keep Naruto in the dark about the mission!" She shifted her attention to the other Konoha Shinobi. "And you all agreed with this except for me, Shikamaru and Lee! Now he's been tortured and is probably dead because you all didn't trust Naruto enough and thought it was a bad idea to share!" Everyone began to inch away, scared a bit by the girl's outburst.

"Princess Tsunade! Please tell me she's joking and that you did not send your shinobi, who is a jinchuriki, on this mission while keeping him in the dark about his duties!" said A with a look of disbelief on his face. Tsunade and her shinobi's flinches were all the confirmation he needed. "How could you be so foolish, Tsunade!?"

"Raikage-sama, you have to understand that while Naruto is a strong shinobi power wise, he lacks in the mental area of a shinobi," said Kakashi with some of his fellow shinobi nodding in agreement with that sentiment. "We couldn't risk him blowing his cover and messing up the mission."

"~Yo yo yo! It sounds like y'all don't trust Mr. Nine~" rapped Killer Bee in a semi-angry tone. "~You're supposed to be his friends but y'all sent him in blind~"

"And that turned out so well," spoke a voice in a sarcastic tone. Everyone present looked up and was greeted to the sight of Zelretch looking down at them. "Now I have mentally scarred boy on my hands. Honestly I know he's not the sharpest kunai in the pouch, but if you had taken time to carefully explain it to him he wouldn't have rebelled like he did and gotten tortured. But instead you decided to treat him like a child instead of a shinobi and look at what happened. You really are foolish, Tsunade Senju." All the Konoha Shinobi except for Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee flinched.

"Who hell do you think you are to talk down to me, the Hokage!?" exclaimed Tsunade in anger at this geezer mocking her.

"Oh how rude of me for not introducing myself," said Zelretch as he performed a flamboyant bow. "I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, traveler of different worlds and the man who rescued Naruto Uzumaki, destroying the Box of Ultimate Bliss in the process. But you can just call me Zelretch."

"You're saying the Box of Ultimate Bliss is no more?" asked A, receiving a nod from Zelretch. The Raikage immediately bowed, shocking the other shinobi. "Then I must thank you for such a service. That box was too dangerous to be left unchecked." The Dead Apostle waved him off.

"It's no problem. I did it on a whim honestly." replied Zelretch in a nonchalant tone.

"Um, excuse me Zelretch-san," spoke Hinata, getting the Kaleidoscope's attention. "You said you rescued Naruto-kun. Does that mean you'll be bringing him back to the Leaf?" While she hoped Naruto was coming back, a part of her knew that it was best if he stayed away.

"Nope. Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of the Leaf no more." said Zelretch, dropping the bomb on the Konoha Shinobi.

"What the hell do you mean that he's no longer a Leaf Shinobi!? The Hidden Leaf is his home!" exclaimed Sakura in anger, but all she received was Zelretch laughing, angering her more. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

"Pfffft Hahahaha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" laughed the old man he was dying from amusement, before his expression shifted into one of seriousness. "I just find it funny that you think that Naruto would want anything to do with the Leaf after what you guys pulled. Let me tell you, I informed him of his 'supposed mission' and boy was he angry." The Leaf Shinobi flinched at that.

"Pft, yeah right. I honestly doubt that." spoke Sakura, receiving a deadpan from Zelretch.

"Oh but he was, Haruno. You see, Naruto does have hatred, sadness and he holds grudges towards people, but he just decided to push them aside." started Zelretch as he stared down at them with a scrutinizing gaze. "The boy craved bonds so much that he literally suppressed a part of himself just so he could keep his relationship with you all. And you all continuously took advantage of his forgiving nature, ignoring the possible consequences of that decision." Again the Leaf shinobi flinched, while the Raikage watched in disbelief. "But let me tell you, if Naruto sees any of you right now, he'll probably go berserk and maim some of you for your betrayal. Everyone has a limit to how much abuse they can take and Naruto has reached his." All the Leaf Shinobi couldn't believe what they were hearing. Hinata fell to the floor, sobbing like crazy while Shikamaru and Lee tried to comfort her.

"What did you do with my Shinobi!? He must be returned to the Leaf at once," growled Tsunade, but all she got was a roll of the eyes from Zelretch, angering her further. "TELL ME!"

"First off, he's not your shinobi anymore. So you best calm down, Tsunade. Right now the boy is being healed of the damage done to his body by Mui and having the Kyuubi safely removed," started Zelretch, shocking the shinobi there. "After he is fully healed, I will transport him to a world where he can have a life. He won't have to worry about people coming after his head and maybe settle down with someone in time." All the Leaf shinobi looked toward Hinata and were surprised to see that she was smiling.

"It's okay, everyone. I'm happy that Naruto-kun will be able to heal and move on. Even if it's not with me," she said, surprising everyone, even Zelretch, at how well she was taking this. "I've come to realize that Naruto is more of a brother to me than a love interest. Besides, I want what's best for him. So if letting him go means he can heal, then so be it."

"Nicely said, Hyuga Princess." said Zelretch, getting a blush out of the girl. "Anyways, don't worry about the Kyuubi. I plan to place it in a world where it can live in peace and not bother anyone." But Tsunade couldn't let that slide.

"I can't let you do that. The Kyuubi is property of the Hidden Leaf." she said in a firm tone. But all she got was denial from Zelretch.

"Yeah, no. Where are you gonna hide Kyuubi when 'Madara' comes to capture him and the Hachibi," asked Zelretch, watching as Tsunade drew a blank from that question. "Exactly. Let me remind you that only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi and last I checked you don't have anymore. So it's best for you to leave Kyuubi with me and deal with the war in six months."

Tsunade tried to come up with a counter argument, but sighed as she couldn't come up with one. With a heavy heart, she said "Fine, just go!" She wanted to send a message to Naruto, but realized that she didn't have a right to speak to him after what she pulled. Shikamaru, Lee and Hinata then stepped forward.

"Um, Zelretch-san. If you can, please let Naruto know that we wish him well." asked Hinata with a polite bow.

"Yosh! Let Naruto-kun know that I pray that his Flames of Youth are reignited soon!" exclaimed Lee with his usual eccentrics. Even if he wouldn't see Naruto again, he could still wish the best for his rival.

"Yeah, let that troublesome blond know that we're thinking of him and wish him the best." said Shikamaru with a lazy smile.

"Sure, I can tell the kid that. Anyways, I'mma head out. But before I leave, I'll leave you one piece of advice for the upcoming war," said Zelretch, as he opened a portal beside him. "If any of your shinobi encounter the being known as Black Zetsu on the battlefield, make sure that they target him with extreme prejudice. Allowing him to live will cause the war to take a turn for the worse. Tata!" He waved the Shinobi goodbye as he walked through the portal, closing it behind him.

"Tsunade-sama." spoke Shizune with an expression of sadness.

"Yes, Shizune?" replied Tsunade with an equally sad expression.

"We messed up, didn't we?" asked Shizune as tears began to form in her eyes.

Tsunade's face scrunched up as tears fell from her eyes, replying "Y-Yes." The woman fell to the ground along with her assistant, crying for the loss of Naruto. All the other Konoha Shinobi besides Hinata, Lee and Shikamaru bowed their heads in shame. A watched the Leaf Shinobi grieve at the loss of one of their own, before deciding to leave, signaling for Bee to follow him. They had a war to win in six months.

* * *

(Mysterious Void, 2 Hours Later)

After visiting a few more select locations in the Elemental Nations, Zelretch returned to his personal void with a large storage scroll. He was greeted to the sight of his clone waiting patiently for him, having finished the procedure. Sitting next to his clone was the Kyuubi, towering over both of them. Over by the bed was a fully healed Naruto clad in a long sleeved white shirt and pants along with white bandages wrapped around his right arm. Though his appearance had changed slightly, with his hair now silverish white and longer, similar to his father's hairstyle.

"I see that you're done with procedure. Were there any complications?" said Zelretch, receiving a nod from his clone.

"Only one. He woke up in the middle of the healing process, so I had to hit him with another sedative before he damaged himself." said the clone, receiving a nod from his original. "While I was able to heal his skin back to normal, some of his scars still remain on his upper body and right arm." The Dead Apostle nodded in understanding.

"That's acceptable. Now back into my body with you, I have things to do." said Zelretch, as his clone blew a raspberry at him before it grabbed him and merged back into his body. Zelretch felt a bit dazed by the merge before shaking it off. "Woo, that technique is a tiring one." He then shifted his attention to Kyuubi, giving him a fanged smile. "Hey there, Kurama! How have ya been!?"

" **Don't use my name so freely, Kaleidoscope. I don't want that brat hearing it by accident,"** said the now named Kurama with a slight growl. **"Aside from that, what were you doing while the boy was getting fixed?"** Zelretch gained a mischievous smile at those words.

"Oh, nothing much. Picking up a few things for the boy's training and tying a couple loose ends. And," started Zelretch as he dug into his cape and pulled out a dark reddish brown orb. "Picking up this gift for you!" Kurama's eyes widened as he recognized what the orb was.

" **I-Is that my Yin half? You went and collected it for me?"** asked the Bijuu in genuine surprise. The old man nodded and tossed the orb to the fox, watching as it sunk into the Bijuu's chest. Kurama exploded with power as he was finally made whole, laughing as he relished in his original strength. **"Hahaha! Yes! The great Kurama-sama has been restored to his maximum strength!"**

"I'm glad you like it, Kurama. Now if you'll excuse me," said Zelretch, surprising the fox even more. The old man then moved towards Naruto, taking the boy into his arms. "I have to take the boy to his new home. I'll be back to take you to your new home in a few hours." Kurama nodded as Zelretch and Naruto disappeared in a kaleidoscope of colors.

 _ **"So the brat had some Uchiha blood within him,** **huh?"** _pondered Kurama with interest and slight disgust as he sat within the void by himself. _**"He certainly didn't act like a member of that accursed clan. Though I wonder why he hadn't awakened hit until now?"**_

* * *

(Faragonda's Office, Morning)

"And with that, the last of this dreaded paperwork is done. And with two months to spare before Alfea reopens for the next school year." said an elderly woman sitting at a desk with a tea cup and kettle along with a large stack of papers related to construction work, funds and other educational subjects.

She had light skin, short curly grey hair and dark blue eyes. She is clad in a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles and black high heels. She also has a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses on her face. This is Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea School for Fairies.

"It's almost crazy to think that we experienced a war recently. But at least there were no serious casualties," she said to herself as she relaxed a bit taking a sip of her tea on this beautiful morning at Alfea. It had been four months since the titanic Battle for Magix against the Trix and the Army of Darkness, but thankfully they were deterred by the Winx Club and the other students from the major schools in Magix. _"It's such a shame that those three pledged themselves to the Ancestral Three. They had so much potential as witches and Griffin had such high hopes for them."_ It was currently the second week of July and all the students were back home for summer break.

As Faragonda took a sip, a loud and eccentric voice exclaimed "Heya, Fara! How's my favorite headmistress doing!?"

"PFFFFFFFFFTTT!" was the sound made by Faragonda as she spat out her tea in shock, dirty some of her paperwork. Turning around, she was greeted to the unfortunate sight of Zelretch standing on her balcony with his stupid grin along with an unconsciosus Naruto in his arms. Faragonda's expression shifted into one of exasperation. "Zelretch, why? Look what you made me do. This is going to take me another week to finish now."

"Oh come now, who needs boring paperwork when you have me!?" the old vampire asked with a fanged smile. All he got in response was a blank look from Faragonda, making him sigh. "Alright, alright. I've come here to cash in that favor you owe me. You know the one I earned for helping you with Griffin's problem." The elderly woman nodded at that, remembering how the Kaleidoscope had gotten Griffin out of a tough bind at Faragonda's request.

"Indeed, I remember. I'm guessing your favor involves the sleeping young man in your arms?" she asked, receiving a nod from Zelretch. "Well why don't you lay him down on my couch and tell me what this favor is?" The Dead Apostle did just that, laying Naruto on the couch in Faragonda's office before taking a seat on the couch adjacent to the one Naruto is on. Faragonda soon joined him.

"Alright. My favor is that I need you to take this boy in as your ward." said Zelretch, getting straight to the point. "He's been dealt a bad hand in life and has been taken for granted by the people around him. I will warn you that his story is a sad one and he would more than likely hide it from you instead of addressing it. That's why you're going to hear it from me." Faragonda nodded in acceptance.

So for the next hour, Zelretch took his time explaining Naruto's full backstory. He spared no details as he described the loneliness, hatred and belittlement the boy suffered along with the effects it had on the boy's psyche. He also went into detail on the recent betrayal the boy suffered

"He craves connection and bonds more than anything because inside, Naruto isn't just broken. His very being radiated pain and loss and sorrow on an almost primal level even though he hides it," said Zelretch, as Faragonda listened on in silent horror. "He's dark, depressed, and longing for anyone, anyone at all, to show him any small amount of human kindness, warmth, tenderness, and love. So much so that he crossed the line between idealism and into the realm of self-delusion and fantasy if it meant he could feel that there were people in his life he had connections with, those he cared about and would care for him in turn." Zelretch shook his head at this, having seen a rare few in the same condition or worse than Naruto. "No matter how dysfunctional the relationships were, if there were ever even the slightest positive about it, he'd childishly and obsessively clinged to it with everything he had. In short, he's auto-phobic."

"The morbid fear of being alone," said Faragonda with a frown, gazing at the broken young man. "His fear is so strong that it made him latch onto some questionable individuals, like that Sasuke fellow." If she had met someone that insane, she would have his powers sealed and sent him to the Light Rock Monastery in a heartbeat. "And you say after all the good he's done, his village went and betrayed him? They wrongfully arrested and imprisoned him without a fair trial. Why?"

"It was actually supposed to be an undercover mission to find a certain dangerous object. But the Hokage thought it was best not to even inform Naruto about the mission," said Zelretch as the piece started to come together in Faragonda's mind. "They decided to use him as bait and ended up destroying the trust Naruto had in them. Not to mention that prison had some inhuman ways of disciplining their inmates." Zelretch sighed as he finished recapping everything about Naruto. He then gave Faragonda a calculating look. "So, now that you've heard his tale, are you willing to agree to my favor?"

Without hesitation, Faragonda nodded and said "Indeed, I will. It would be wrong of me to turn away such a troubled individual in need. I'll gladly make him my ward." The Dead Apostle clapped his hands in delight.

"Great! Now the boy will be asleep for a few more hours due to the heavy sedative I put in him. I'll leave him here with you while I go set up the boy's identity," he said as he reached into his pocket pulled shards of a familiar green gem. Using a bit of magic, he restored the gem back to its original form. "Thankfully the boy had this literal fortune hanging around his neck, so he won't have to worry about funds in the future."

As Zelretch got ready to leave, Faragonda asked "If I may know, why did you decide to help the boy? I know with your magic, you've probably seen plenty of different versions of young Naruto. Why'd you choose to help this version of him?" Zelretch gave her a pout.

"What, I can't do things out of the goodness of my heart?" he said, but all he got was a look of disbelief from Faragonda. "Alright, alright. It's partially for entertainment, but I do honestly want to help the boy. I want to see how far he goes." Faragonda nodded at that.

"See that, I believe. You never help anyone out unless it will entertain you in the future." she said with a stern look as Zelretch giggled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'll see you in a few." he replied with a wave as he disappeared in a kaleidoscope of colors.

Sighing at that man's antics, Faragonda shifted her attention back to Naruto and thought _"Don't you worry, child. I'll make sure you don't have to go through such horrors again."_

* * *

(Naruto's Subconscious)

As Naruto opened his eyes, he groaned as he sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He found himself in the familiar boiler room of his subconscious, though the lack of the Kyuubi and it's cage filled him with a bit of relief.

"So Zelretch wasn't playing around when he said he'd keep me alive." he said to himself with a smile of content.

"Indeed he did," said a voice from behind Naruto, drawing the boy's attention. Standing there was a woman with light skin, lavender eyes and long dark red hair. She wears a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. "Hello there, Naruto. It's nice to finally meet you, my baby boy."

Those words confused Naruto, before he took in her appearance. _"Long red hair and lavender eyes with a similar face to mine."_ he thought before his eyes widened as he remembered something his father told him.

" _Your mother had the most beautiful red hair and lavender eyes. You actually have her face."_

With that memory Naruto recognized who this was, as he said "Mom? MOM!" The boy rushed to her and grappled her into a hug, holding on tight in fear that she might disappear if he let go.

After a few more moments of hugging, Kushina pulled back and said " Yes it's me, my sweet boy. Let me look at you, my baby." She observed him closely, taking in his features. "You have my face and Minato's eyes with his hair style, though the white hair is new. Along with those adorable whiskers, you look really handsome." She ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile, though the boy was confused.

"White hair?" he asked, as Kushina pulled a mirror out of nowhere and showed him the reflection. As she said, his hair was now a silverish white and styled like his dad's. "Whoa. I guess this what Zelretch meant by being changed forever."

Ah, yes. This Zelretch and his offer." said Kushina in an unreadable tone. Naruto suddenly stiffened and looked away, remembering his choice to abandon the Leaf, not wanting to see the disappointment his mother would feel at knowing what he'll do.

"Naruto, look at me." she said, with Naruto hesitantly looking at her, and was surprised to see she was still smiling at him. "I'm not angry or disappointed in you. What Tsunade and the Leaf did to you was wrong. The path you chose is your own, and no matter what you choose to do, or who you choose to be, I will always be proud of you. Don't think that will ever change." She hugged him again, while Naruto was surprised by this, before smiling and hugging her back.

"Thank you." Muttered Naruto, while feeling a certain weight being lifted off his shoulders. After a few moments, Naruto pulled back as the mother and son sat down, next to each other. "Uh Kaa-san, how exactly did you and Tou-san get together?" He was curious about how his parents met, his curiosity only grew when Kushina smiled in embarrassment.

"Uh Ehehe, that's kind of an…interesting story. I suppose it started, when I was brought to Konoha from Uzushiogakure…" Said Kushina, as she began telling Naruto of how she first arrived in Konoha to become the Kyuubi's second Jinchūriki, when Mito Uzumaki was reaching the end of her lifespan.

How she was treated as an outsider due to her hair color, in the Academy, where she first met Minato and thought he was rather girly looking and flaky. That she originally hated her hair color, because of how people made fun of her for it, only for that to change, when she was kidnapped by Kumo Ninja. With her leaving a trail of her hair behind, to be followed, with Minato being the one who saved her, by following the trail and that he actually loved her red hair.

"Ever since then, I loved my hair and saw it as my Red Thread of Fate, for bringing us together." Kushina said, while smiling at the memories.

"Wow. Well, I don't know how anyone could hate your hair, I think it's really beautiful." Naruto said, looking at her stunning hair and actually wished he had inherited his original hair color from his mother, rather than his father.

This made Kushina smile brightly at her son and hug him again.

"Thank you, Naruto. And in return, I'll tell you the words I reserved only for those that have complimented my hair before. Naruto…" Said Kushina, while pulling back and looking at her son.

"…I love you."

Naruto looked at his mother with wide eyes at what she just said, those three little words echoing in his head. Naruto felt himself crumble as he fell to the ground as he cried his heart out. Finally, he had received a mother's love, something he craved for so long. Kushina crouched near him, hugging him tightly as he weeped.

After a few more minutes of crying, Naruto calmed down and said "Thank you, Mom. I've always wanted to hear that from you." He sniffed a bit more before drying his tears. "So, what are you doing here mom?"

"Minato sealed some of my chakra in you before we both died. I would awaken when you tried to control Kyuubi's power, but it was pointless since you gave up Kyuubi," said Kushina as Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'll eventually fade away after this conversation." She gave Naruto a sad smile, but was surprised when he smiled back.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand that I can't have you forever. But I enjoyed this time we have now," he said with a teary smile of content. His expression then shifted to one of shock as his body along with Kushina's started to become transparent. "W-What's happening!?" He tried to touch his mom, but his hand slipped through. "Mom?" Kushina just smiled at him.

"Our time is up Naruto and this is where we part," she said with tears forming in her eyes. She bowed her head to him as her body shook with emotion. "Thank you for letting me love you, my baby boy. Will you hear this last request of mine?" Naruto nodded in agreement. Kushina took a deep breath as a goofy smile found its way onto his face. "Promise me that you'll find someone who'll love you for you and that you can trust. And give me some grandchildren while you're at it!" Naruto blushed a bit at his mother's request, but nodded.

"I promise, Mom. Though I'm not sure how, but I'll try. I love you." he said with a smile as the duo waved each other goodbye. As he disappeared, his mother's last words echoed in his mind:

"Remember Naruto, you're not alone."

* * *

(Faragonda's Office, 3 Hours Later)

It was a peaceful afternoon and Naruto was resting peacefully on Faragonda's couch. Meanwhile the Headmistress was at her desk trying to fix her ruined paperwork, while Zelretch was sitting adjacent to Naruto enjoying some tea. Suddenly the boy jolted up with a gasp, alerting the two adults in the room.

"Hello, my boy. How are you feeling?" asked Zelretch, gaining the boy's attention.

"Oh, Zelretch. Um, I'm fine...no, I feel better than ever actually." replied Naruto as he stood up and started stretching. "Also, how long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours, Mr. Uzumaki. You're quite the heavy sleeper." she said as she got up from her desk and moved toward Naruto.

"Oh um, who are you?" the boy asked, a little wary of the woman. The woman just smiled at him and stretched her hand out.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Faragonda, the Headmistress of Alfea. It's nice to meet you, Naruto." she replied with a tone of kindness. Naruto hesitantly took her hand and shook it, giving her a nervous smile. "I'm also the one who will be taking care of you from now on." Naruto froze up at those words.

Turning to Zelretch, the boy asked "Does she know about… you know… everything?" Zelretch nodded.

"Indeed I do know. And I must say this," started Faragonda, as Naruto closed his eyes, expecting her to be disgusted with him. "What happened to you is something that no child your age should have to experience and I'm sorry that happened to you." A shocked expression found its way onto Naruto's face. "Do you really think I'd scorn you? The only thing you're guilty of is being dealt a bad hand in life. Everything that you've suffered was not your fault."

"T-Thank you." replied Naruto, wiping away a stray tear from his eyes.

"No problem child. Now originally I planned to become your guardian," started Faragonda as she grabbed some papers from her desk. "But if it's okay with you, I'd like to adopt you as my son." Naruto froze at those words, a look of confusion on his face as he mumbled something. "Hmm, what was that?"

"Why? You just met me. So why are you going so far for me?" asked Naruto as tears formed in his eyes. He wasn't used to people being this kind to him. "I understand becoming my guardian since I'm not an adult yet, but you didn't have to go this far."

"It's because I want you to receive the love and care that you were denied for so long. Everyone deserves love, even you. Is it so hard to believe that?" said Faragonda with a frown. Did the boy think he was undeserving of love? Taking the boy's hands into her own, she looked him right in his eyes."I truly want to help you, Naruto."

Naruto sat there baffled by the elderly woman's words. Why couldn't he have had a woman like this there to raise him when he was a child? Who didn't hate him for his background and treated him fairly like any other person? He would give anything to be raised by someone like her.

"Naruto, her eyes show no deceit. She truly wants to help you and you should accept the offer," said Zelretch with a tone of utmost certainty. Naruto was still hesitant about the offer. "And before you complain, don't you think your mother would want you to move on and be happy. Let Faragonda help you." Naruto couldn't find any flaws in the old man's argument, sighing and nodding.

Shifting his attention to Faragonda, he spoke "It may take me some time to warm up to the idea, but if you really want to adopt me, then I'm okay with it." He gave her a small smile, all that he could muster right now. Faragonda clapped her hands in delight at his agreement.

"Wonderful! I look forward to the time we'll spend together," she said before placing the documents in front of Naruto. "Now I just need you to sign the documents so we can get you certified. After you're done with these, we'll be going into the city to drop them off. Then we'll go shopping for some new wardrobes for you along with other utilities you'll need."

"Umm, but I don't have any money." said Naruto nervously. Zelretch shook his head at that.

"Actually, you're one of the richest people in this dimension now." he said, getting a look of shock from Naruto. He reached into his cape and pulled out a small check. "You remember that necklace you received from Tsunade." He watched as the boy's expression darkened at that name before nodding. "Well, I was able to retrieve the fragments you held onto and restore it to its original form. While you were asleep, I went and pawned it off. Turns out the Slug Princess wasn't kidding when she said it was worth three mountains of gold." He handed the check to Naruto and the boy's eyes widened at the amount of zeroes on the check.

"S-So much..." said the boy in awe, while Faragonda whistled at the amount of money.

"Indeed. Do I have to worry about you being irresponsible with your funds?" asked Faragonda in a stern tone, while Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and Zelretch outright laughed.

"Not to worry, Faragonda. If there's one thing I've learned about Naruto Uzumaki, it's that he's always responsible with money. He won't let riches corrupt him." said the old man in a tone of utmost certainty, receiving a nod of understanding from the Headmistress.

"Yeah! I'm not really obsessed with material things so you don't have to worry about me wasting my cash. I've always been a saver." said Naruto with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, let me sign these papers so we can get a move on." Taking a pen from his new mother, he got to work filling out the documents.

* * *

(Magix City, Afternoon)

After filling out the forms, the trio had made their way to the city by bus. Naruto was amazed by the form of transportation, but was even more amazed when they reached the city. There were so many technological and cultural advancements such as cars, buses, cell phones, massive buildings, theaters, malls and other advancements. After turning in the adoption and legalization paper, Naruto had been given his certificates and an I.D. after Zelretch had paid for the process to be accelerated.

The trio then hit the bank to create an account for Naruto. The teller had been wary of a young man depositing so much money, but Faragonda's presence there was enough to erase their suspicion. After getting his debit card, Naruto was dragged to the mall to pick out his new wardrobe. He had tried to get everything in predominantly orange, but his new mother and Zelretch had put a stop to that. So he decided on some orange along with a mixture of dark and light colors like red, blue, black and grey. After that, they went and set up a phone plan for the boy, wanting to make sure that he had a way to communicate with Faragonda if necessary.

Right now we find our trio in line for their order of pizza, carrying bags that help Naruto's clothing and other items. Naruto was clad in an orange hoodie with a white shirt underneath, grey shorts with orange accents and black sandals along with a black headband. He had also gotten himself a haircut, wanting to be unique from his father.

"Just you wait, boyo. You're about to taste something that can even rival your precious ramen." spoke Zelretch with childish glee.

"Che, I'll believe it when I taste it." replied Naruto with an equally childish tone. Faragonda shook her head with a smile at the duo's childishness.

"One large pepperoni pizza for K. Zelretch!" exclaimed the cashier, signaling that their pie was ready. Zelretch walked up to the register and collected his pizza before signaling for Naruto and Faragonda to follow him to the nearest table.

As they sat at the nearest table, a loud voice exclaimed "What do you mean the next batch of pies won't be ready for another 45 minutes!?" Turning back to the register, Naruto saw a cute girl with blueish-black long hair, darkish light blue eyes and light skin with a small mole underneath her left eye. She was clad in a gothic lolita outfit with various shades of purple. "But I really wanted some pizza. I can't wait that long. Are you sure you can't make one quickly for me?" She gave the cashier a sad pout, trying to sweet talk him.

"I'm sorry, miss. But you'll have to wait like everyone else." said the cashier as he went into the back of the restaurant for a small break.

Naruto watched the girl huffed before moving to the side to wait for a pie. Feeling a bit bad for her, Naruto turned to Faragonda and Zelretch, asking "Hey umm, do you guys mind waiting for the next batch of pies?" Zelretch gained a mischievous smile at the boy's request.

"Hohoho! Find yourself fancying a girl already, boyo? You work fast." said the old man, causing  
Naruto to sputter and blush.

"What!? No! I'm just trying to be nice!" he exclaimed with a red face while frantically waving his arms around. Faragonda giggled at how easily the boy got flustered.

"Calm down, Naruto. The old bat is messing with you. And yes, we can wait." she said, getting Naruto to calm down and nod.

"Thanks, Faragonda." said Naruto in thanks, getting up with the pizza and walking to the girl. "Excuse me?" He tapped her on the shoulder, getting the girl to look at him.

The girl froze at the sight of such a cute guy, before taking in his appearance. _"Hmm, he's cute. The white hair and whiskers give him a wild exotic look."_ she thought with interest, before realizing that he was staring at her. "Oh um, can I help you?"

"Here. Me and my group are willing to wait for the next batch of pies, so you can have ours." he said, handing her the large box of pizza.

" _Aww, and he's generous."_ the girl thought, gushing at how nice Naruto was being. Shaking it off, she pushed the box back into his hands. "Actually, how about we share it instead?" He had her interest and she wanted to get to know him a bit. Naruto smiled at the suggestion.

"That sounds nice, miss. By the way, what's your name?" he asked, stretching out his hand for a shake. "I'm Naruto." The girl smiled, taking his hand into hers.

"I'm Chimera. It's nice to meet you, whiskers." she said as they shook hands. Naruto went a bit red from the compliment. _"Aww, he's blushing."_

"It's nice to meet you too, Chimera." said Naruto as he led her to his table, but he was surprised to find that Faragonda and Zelretch were nowhere to be seen. "That's weird. Where'd they go?" He then noticed a note with his name on it, picking it up and unfolding it:

_Dear Boyo,_

_Me and Faragonda had some urgent business to attend to, so you'll be on your own for a while. Have some fun with your new friend and don't worry about your bags. I'll deposit them in your new room for you. Ciao~_

_K. Zelretch S._

"Is something wrong Naruto?" asked Chimera with a look of confusion, but Naruto waved her off.

"No, it just looks like my mom and her friend had some business to deal with. So it's just us and this huge pizza," he said while taking a seat before he sighed. "Then I have the rest of the day to myself. Though, I'm not sure what to do since I'm kind of new to Magix." At those words, Chimera saw an opportunity and decided to take it.

"Well if you want, we could hang out and I'll show you around. How does that sound?" she said, watching as Naruto thought about before smiling and nodding his head.

"I think I'd like that, Chimera." he said as he opened up the pizza box, revealing a steaming hot pepperoni pizza. "Now let's eat." Chimera nodded as the duo began to eat while striking up a conversation.

* * *

(Faragonda's Office, At That Same Moment)

"Would you like to tell me why you suddenly transported me back to my office and leave Naruto behind?" asked Faragonda in a stern tone as she glared at the smiling vampire.

"Why, to let the boy make a friend of course," said Zelretch as Faragonda listened intently. "He's in a whole new world with a whole new environment and culture. It's his first friend in this new world, so it'll be important. It helped that the girl found him attractive in the first place. Oh, I can already see those two ending up together!" He gushed with a look of childish glee.

Faragonda shook her head in exasperation as Zelretch's obsession with pairing people together reared its head.

* * *

(Magix City, Evening)

We now find Naruto and Chimera walking the busy streets of Magix. Within the past few hours, the duo had learned quite a bit about each other. For example, Chimera's hobby of knitting along with her love of anything with purple and Naruto's hobbies of training and gardening along with his love for orange. Chimera had dragged Naruto to all her favorite spots which included an ice cream shop, a dance club and the mall, which led to Naruto carrying Chimera's bags for her. Naruto had honestly enjoyed the experience, wondering if this was what it was like to hang out with friends.

"So where do you wanna go next? I'll let you take the lead." said Naruto, smiling with his hands in his pockets. Chimera nodded and adopted a thinking pose.

"Hmm, where should we go next? There are plenty of popular spots…." she started, surveying the various shops and establishments. But one building caught her eye, which she pointed at. "Over there!" Following her finger, Naruto saw a brick stone building with a large sign that read **"Mystic Movie Theaters"**. "Come on! We should totally go see a movie together!"

"Oh, okay. I've only seen one movie before, so I'm not sure what to expect," said Naruto as Chimera looked at him in shock. "I had an isolated childhood, so I'm a bit uncultured." Naruto could have sworn that he saw an expression of sympathy on Chimera's face before she smiled and nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" she replied as she wrapped her arm around his, pulling him towards the theater. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"I hope so." replied Naruto with a smile, following the girl inside.

(1 ½ Hours Later)

Enjoyable was not how Naruto would describe that 'movie'. Turns out Chimera was an avid fan of horror movies and decided to make Naruto watch that genre. Everything had started out fine until ghosts appeared on the screen, causing him to scream in fright. It didn't help that it was a 3-D movie with the ghost popping out of the screen, making Naruto even more scared. Chimera had to use her powers to keep Naruto calm until the movie finished, not wanting to leave early.

We find the duo walking out of the theater as Chimera frowns while giving Naruto a glare. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and said "Sorry about that. I really don't like ghosts." He shivered at the word. "You can't touch them but they can touch you." Chimera found her lips quivering before she began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Hehehehe! I'm sorry, it's just cute that such a big boy like you is scared of itty-bitty ghosts!" she exclaimed a quivering smile, causing Naruto to pout and turn his head away.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," he huffed in embarrassment with a red tint on his cheeks. "Umm, by the way, how'd you get me to calm down?"

"Oh, I used my fairy magic for that," said Chimera with a prideful tone, but all she got was a look of confusion.

"Sorry, I'm not that knowledgeable on fairies. Mind explaining?" asked Naruto, receiving a look of disbelief from Chimera.

"Seriously? *Sigh*, fine. Aside from basic spells that fairies use, we all have certain aspects of life that dictates our powers," started Chimera as Naruto listened on intently. "For example, say there's a Fairy of Water. So they'd be more inclined to spells that deal with water or other liquids. I'm the Fairy of Emotions, so my powers are more inclined to spells that deal with emotions. I can generate positive emotions to help people calm down and read people's emotions if I have enough contact with them. I'm still working on furthering my powers." Naruto's eyes grew stars at those words.

"Wow, that's so cool! You're really awesome, Mera!" he exclaimed with childish glee, amazed by her powers.

"Mera?" questioned Chimera in confusion.

"Oh! Well I shortened your name to Mera as a nickname. Um, is that okay?" he asked, not trying to be rude. "I thought it was fair since you already gave me a nickname." Chimera could feel that Naruto was worried about her reaction.

"Hmm, Mera, Mera, Mera…I like it," she replied, trying the name out before smiling.

Naruto released a sigh of relief and said "Oh thank god. I was afraid I was being rude. I have a habit of giving nicknames to people I'm friends with. I got some negative reactions in the past." He gave a nervous chuckle. "So what should we do now?"

Just as Chimera was about to answer, a honking noise was heard. A limo suddenly pulled up and parked in front of the duo. The passenger door opened up to reveal a tall, thin, and elderly man clad in black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest. He also wears black gloves, and keeps his hair long in a tightly bound ponytail. His eyes are red and he wears a monocle which rests on his nose bridge.

"Ah, Ms. Chimera. I've finally found you." spoke the man before shifting his gaze to Naruto. "And who is this fine fellow?" Naruto smiled before bowing to the man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir." he replied as he rose. Walter mimicked the action, bowing to the boy before rising.

"And he has manners. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki. I am Walter, Ms. Chimera's personal butler," said the now named Walter, before noticing the bags in Naruto's hands. "Oh heavens, do those belong to Ms. Chimera? I'm terribly sorry she had you carrying those for her. Allow me to relieve you of such a burden." He took them from Naruto before shifting his gaze to Chimera. "This is why you shouldn't run off Ms. Chimera. I'm supposed to be watching over you and tending to your needs." Chimera pouted before blowing a raspberry at Walter as the man placed the bags within the limo trunk. "That childish act is very unbecoming of you, Ms. Chimera."

"Well your face is very unbecoming of you, Walter." Chimera shot back in a childish tone, but received blank stares from both Naruto and Walter. "What!?"

"That was a weak comeback, Mera." said Naruto with Walter nodding in agreement. Chimera just huffed and looked away as Naruto and Walter both chuckled.

"Haa. While this fit of banter has been fun, I believe it is time we get going. You mother is going to meet us at the transport station to take us back to Solaria." spoke Walter as he gestured for Chimera to enter the limo.

"You're leaving?" asked Naruto, a bit sad that his new friend was leaving. Chimera could tell that he was a bit disappointed and gave her own sad smile.

"Yeah. My mom was visiting this planet for some political meeting for today. Now that it's done, we're heading home," started Chimera as she pulled out her phone. "I really enjoyed our time hanging out and would love to talk again. Wanna trade numbers?" At those words, Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Of course." he immediately replied as he quickly whipped out his phone. The duo spent the next few moments trading their phone numbers as Walter watched them with a smile. As soon as they finished, Chimera grabbed Naruto into a light hug before hopping into the limo and waving at Naruto.

"See ya, whiskers! Call you soon!" she exclaimed with a smile as Walter joined her in the limo and closed the door, rolling down the window.

"See ya, Mera, Mr. Walter." replied Naruto as he waved back.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Uzumaki." said Walter with a wave as the limo drove off and he closed the window. Shifting his attention to Chimera, he grew a sly grin, which the girl noticed.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" she asked, a little creeped out by his smile.

"Oh, nothing. It must be nice to be young and in love, right?" he said, causing Chimera to sputter and go red. "They grow up so fast. I remember when you used to think boys were icky, now you're becoming smitten with one."

"S-Shut up! We just met each other today and we're only friends. Jeez!" she exclaimed as she tried to calm herself down. "You better not mention any of this to my mother. I don't want her trying to mess with him." Walter nodded at that sentiment.

"Indeed. He seems like a nice boy and I dread what Lady Cassandra would try to do if she knew you were interacting with a commoner." he replied with a sigh. Chimera's mother had always looked down on the lower class and refused to let her daughter associate with them, causing the girl to live a rather isolated childhood. It made Walter happy that the girl had made a friend today and like hell would he allow that to be ruined. "My lips are sealed Madam." Chimera smiled and hugged Walter tightly.

"Thank you, Walter! I knew I could always count on you." she exclaimed in happiness before releasing the smiling butler.

"It's no problem, Madam. No problem at all." he replied as the duo spent the rest of the ride chatting away.

* * *

(Alfea, 1 Hour Later)

It had taken Naruto an hour to get back to Alfea and the sun had already set, letting the moon shine it's brilliant light. As Naruto walked through the front gate, while easily passing through the barrier, he was greeted to the sight of his mother in her sleepwear, Zelretch and another woman standing next to them. She had light skin, short brown hair and brown eyes with a pair of sharp glass over them. She is clad in a smokey blue sleeping robe and black slippers, a stern look adorning her face.

"Hello, Naruto. How was your little date?" asked Faragonda with a teasing smile, getting a squawk out of Naruto.

"Ma! I just met her today and she's just a friend!" he exclaimed with a blush. Zelretch and Faragonda giggled, while the other woman smirked a bit.

"I'm only kidding, Naruto. Now I'd like to introduce you to someone," said Faragonda as she gestured to the other woman. "This is Griselda, head of Discipline for Alfea." Naruto smiled at Griselda and bowed to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Griselda." said Naruto as he rose from his bow and stretched out his hand. Griselda took his hand into hers as they shook.

"I must say I was a bit skeptical when Faragonda told me she adopted a son," she started as she observed Naruto closely. "But it's nice to see that she adopted someone with decent manners. I'll hold back my opinion of you for now and look forward to getting to know you, young man."

"Same to you, Ms. Griselda." replied Naruto with a small smile.

Faragonda clapped her hands in delight and said "Wonderful, now come along Naruto. I'll show you to your new room. You'll be living in one of the spare staff dorms." She then shifted her attention to Griselda. "That is all I needed you for, Griselda. You may head to bed." The Head of Discipline nodded in understanding and walked off. "Now come along, Naruto." The boy made a noise of agreement as he and Zelretch followed Faragonda inside the school.

(Naruto's Room, 10 Minutes Later)

The trio eventually reached the door to Naruto's room, with Faragonda unlocking it before handing Naruto the key. Stepping inside, Naruto was greeted to the sight of a dorm room that was way more spacious than his old bedroom that was painted with a stunning dark blue color. It came with a twin sized bed, a closet, a dresser and a desk near the back of his room. But what really had Naruto's interest was a portrait of his mother and father hanging above his bed.

It showed his mother sitting down with a pregnant stomach showing. His father was resting his head against his mother's stomach, as if trying to listen to something. Hanging above them was a banner that read **"Welcome to The World, Naruto!"** Naruto felt a tear slide down his face as he touched the picture and asked "Where'd you get this?"

"I went around the Elemental Nations collecting some materials and souvenirs for you. This just happened to be one of them, hidden in Konoha's archives. Do you like it?" asked Zelretch with a smile as the boy's gaze stood fixated on the photo.

"I love it," the boy immediately replied, turning to the dead apostle and bowing. "Thank you so much for this."

"It's no problem, boyo. Now I must be off," said Zelretch as Naruto grew a sad expression. "Now don't worry, I'll be coming by tomorrow. I'll also pop up once in a while to check in on you. Tata!" He then disappeared in a kaleidoscope of colors, leaving Naruto and Faragonda alone in that room.

Faragonda released a sigh and said "Finally, he's gone. I swear that man's very presence drives me mad sometimes." She then shifted her attention to Naruto. "Now before I leave you to rest, I'll explain a few things. The shared men's shower room is just down the hall to your left. All the staff and students report to the Cafeteria on the first floor for breakfast, while lunch and dinner are optional." Naruto nodded in understanding. "And finally, I'd like you to meet with me in my office in the morning at least twice a week so we can check up."

"I understand, ma." replied Naruto with a small smile, receiving a nod from Faragonda. She then grabbed the boy into a hug, which he returned.

"Goodnight, my son." she said as she retracted herself and smiled at him, placing a small kiss on his forehead. With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto released a sigh as she left and began to remove his clothes to change. He flinched at the sight of some of the remaining scars including the one he got from Sasuke's Chidori. He frowned at the clash between the scarred flesh and healthy skin before grabbing his pajama shirt. He could've sworn that he heard echoes of Mui's laugh before shaking it off. After a few more minutes, he was fully decked out in orange pajama pants and a long sleeved black pajama shirt.

Taking a knee before his parents' portrait, he prayed a silent prayer for them. After a few minutes, he rose and hopped into his bed. He laid there in silence, staring at the ceiling as he thought _"Well today was interesting to say the least. My first day in a new world and I'm already rich, made a new friend and I even got adopted. *Sigh*, my life is really something else."_ Honestly, what he would give for some normalcy. _"I wonder how Shikamaru, Lee and Hinata are doing? I hope everything works out for them."_ With that last thought, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

(Dreamscape)

 _As Naruto opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of a wasteland covered in dark flames. The smell of burnt flesh and ash filled his senses. Naruto felt bile rise in his throat, but couldn't get it out. His right arm ached as he watched the flames roar in ferocity. These flames felt wrong. They were wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!WRONG!WRONG!WRONG!_ _**WRONG!** _

" _Oi, snap out of it. You look pathetic, King." spoke a voice as Naruto felt something pat his face. He turned to his right and was greeted to the sight of an identical copy of him standing there, but this one had black hair, red eyes and black sclera._

" _Who are you?" he asked his doppelganger with a bit of apprehension. "And why do you look like me but emo?"_

_His doppelganger's expression became one of controlled anger, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. He prepared to pounce on Naruto, but stopped himself. Taking a deep breath, he spoke "Hey there, Kingy. I think you should watch what you say. It's your fault I'm here in the first place."_

" _W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked hesitantly, a bit afraid of the answer._

 _His doppelganger smiled at him and replied "That's for me to know and you to find out, eventually. Let's just say I'm someone who knows you the best." This only served to confuse Naruto more. "Anyway, it's time for you to wake up Kingy. Until next time."_ _Naruto tried to open his mouth to ask questions only for the world to be bathed in a bright white._

(Naruto's Room, Early Next Morning)

"Woah!" exclaimed Naruto, shooting up with gasp. His eyes darted around the room, before he rushed to his trash can, throwing up the bile he had built up. After a few seconds of vomiting, he stopped and cleaned his mouth. "Oh thank god, it was just a nightmare." He felt a small ache in his head, before staring down at his shaking right hand. He grabbed it with his left hand and took deep breaths to calm himself down, watching as the shaking stopped. "Why am I having nightmares now? And why did that guy look like me?" The more he tried to think about it, the more his head hurt.. "Gah! This is so confusing! I'll worry about it later." With that said, he hopped out of bed and grabbed his bathroom essentials, before walking out the door.

* * *

(Cafeteria, Morning)

After completing his morning routine, Naruto soon made his way to the Cafeteria to get breakfast. As he entered, he was greeted to the sight of his mother and Griselda sitting at a table with some other adults. The first person was a man with pointy ears, light skin, long orange hair and dark brown eyes. He wears an ivory puffy long sleeve collared shirt and pants, a teal ascot, green vest and knee-high tan boots.

The next person was a really short man with pale yellow skin with long elf ears, black eyes, light brown eyebrows and hair. He wears a big green wizard hat, a yellow long-sleeved striped shirt with a green costume and an orange flower over it along with black shoes. Next to him was a giant man...ogre? He had yellow skin, brown sideburns and black eyes with light red sclera. He was clad in red overalls.

Noticing Naruto's presence, Faragonda said "Naruto, good morning. Why don't you grab some food before joining us?" Naruto nodded and made his way to where the food was being served and was greeted by the chef.

"Hello, young man! It's nice to finally meet our Headmistress's son" greeted the burly man. He had short blueish black hair, light tan skin and black eyes along with a thin moustache and a goatee. He was clad in a standard chef attire with blue jeans and a black shirt underneath. "I am Sfoglia, Alfea's Head Chef. For breakfast we have a simple vegetable egg omelet with bacon and fruits on the side. For beverages we have orange juice, milk and water. So what will you have, mon amie?"

"I'll take a bit of everything, if you don't mind." Naruto replied, receiving a nod from the chef. Thankfully he had outgrown his childish dislike for any food that wasn't ramen and was able to eat more healthy foods. As he took his tray of food and beverage, he gave the chef a nod of thanks as he made his way to his mother's table. He waved to the other occupants of the table and said "Good morning. I'm Naruto."

The elf eared man smiled and offered his hand to Naruto, saying "It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto. I am Professor Palladium. I must say I'm surprised that Faragonda decided to adopt a child, but it's nice to have you with us either way." He gestured towards the shorter man and the ogre. "This is Professor Wizgiz and the other one is Knut, the school's janitor." The duo waved at Naruto.

"Hello!" exclaimed Knut with a goofy grin while everyone flinched a bit at his volume. "It's oh so nice to meet you!"

"Knut, please lower your voice. Everyone can hear you just fine," said Wizgiz in a tone of light scolding before turning to Naruto. "Aside from that, it is indeed nice to meet you young man. I hope that we'll be able to get to know each other better."

"I would like that. It's really nice to meet you all." replied Naruto with a small grin.

"Now that introductions are done, how are you Naruto? Did you have a pleasant night?" asked Faragonda, receiving a hesitant nod from Naruto.

"For the most part yes. There was a small incident earlier today, but it's not big of a deal." he replied, watching as Faragonda frowned a bit. "Don't worry, mom. I'll tell you about it later." The headmistress nodded in understanding. "Now, why don't you all tell me a bit about yourselves?" And with that, the rest of their time was spent learning about each other's hobbies and other small details.

* * *

(Faragonda's Office, 1 Hour Later)

After finishing breakfast and their conversation with the other staff, Naruto and Faragonda retreated to the headmistress's office. Naruto took a seat in front of his mother's desk while the woman locked her door before moving over to her desk. As she sat down, she asked "Now that we're alone, would you like to tell me what's bothering you?"

Naruto nodded and started to speak up, but was interrupted by a familiar voice "Wait, wait, wait! Don't start without me!" There was a flash of light, before Zelretch appeared with his fancy chair and some popcorn. "Morning! Now Naruto, you can start." Naruto nodded while Faragonda sighed in exasperation. For the next 10 minutes or so, the two adults listened on as Naruto explained the details of his dream. Once he finished his retelling, he looked to them for answers.

"That dream darkness and flames just felt so real. Can you guys make any sense of my dream?" asked Naruto in confusion and slight frustration. Faragonda shook her head in denial.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm not sure how to interpret your dream." she replied, watching as the boy deflated at her answer.

Zelretch let out a small hum and said "Same here, boyo. I don't think I can help you this time. I'm just confused as you." Naruto sighed in disappointment and dropped his head a bit, while Faragonda narrowed her eyes at the old man. Zelretch winked at her and mouthed that they would speak after Naruto left, getting a nod from the woman.

"Fine, but thanks for listening. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if anything turns out different." said Naruto with disappointment in his tone.

"Indeed. The only thing I can advise you to do is come to me when you have these dreams again," she started, with Naruto listening on intently. "I want you to express yourself and I'll try to help you the best I can. Can you do that for me?" Naruto nodded in response.

"Yeah, I think I can. And thanks again, mom." he said, smiling at the warm feeling he got saying that word.

Faragonda gave him a warm smile and replied "Good. I'm glad that you're willing to at least talk to me and not keep things bottled up. I was afraid you'd try to bottle it up." Naruto nodded, while Zelretch clapped his hands to grab the duo's attention.

"Now that we're done with that, Naruto, do you think you could step out for a bit?" said the old man with an amused smile. "I need to speak to your mother about some personal things," Naruto nodded in understanding and exited the room, closing the door behind him. The dead apostle snapped his fingers, erecting a barrier to block out any unwanted listeners. He then shifted his attention back to Faragonda. "Now that we're alone, let's talk."

"Good. I want you to tell me what Naruto's dream meant," asked Faragonda, giving the old man a stern glare. "And don't try to beat around the bush. Just give it to me straight."

"Well, the only glaring issue with Naruto's dream is his lookalike, who is commonly known as Yami," said Zelretch with a worried expression. "With all Naruto Uzumaki's I've seen, he represents every negative emotion that Naruto has suppressed since his childhood. Ironically his name means darkness."

"So is it like a split personality disorder?" she asked in mild confusion. Zelretch shook his head in denial.

"No, he's not like that. He is literally a version of Naruto that knows only hatred, anger and other negative emotions. Most of the time he is psychotic and tries to take over Naruto's body. He then goes on to destroy everything in his path," said Zelretch, receiving a look of pure horror from Faragonda. "Though there are some versions of him that just walks away and abandons the Shinobi life all together."

"Does this make Naruto a potential danger?" asked Faragonda, hating that she had to ask this. He was such a good boy and didn't deserve the harsh hand fate dealt him, but she had to worry about the safety of her students and staff.

"As of now, no. But there will always be a chance that Yami could be brought out until Naruto faces his demons," said Zelretch with a stern tone, getting Faragonda to frown. "From what I can hypothesize from Naruto's dream, Yami seems docile for now. But that can easily change and there's a chance he'll overwhelm Naruto with hate. But there is one thing that will help him overcome it." He paused for a few moments to build up tension. "It's love. Only love can help him conquer hate. Your love is a part of that, along with the love of the friends that he'll make in the future. Why did you think I let him have alone time with that girl? He'll need strong and loving bonds if he's ever to succeed."

Faragonda released a sigh of relief and replied "Thank goodness. I'd hate to have the boy locked up." Zelretch agreed with that sentiment.

"Indeed. The boy has had enough bad luck as it is. Though I'm surprised that Yami manifested already," he replied, pondering on the situation before filing it away for later. "Moving away from that topic, let's call Naruto back in." Snapping his fingers, the barrier receded and the door opened, revealing Naruto with an ear to the now open door.

"Uh, hehehe. Hi." said the boy with a nervous chuckle while Faragonda sighed.

"A nosybody, aye? I'll have to instill some manners into you." she said with a deadly serious expression that scared Naruto a bit. Zelretch laughed as usual.

"Hahaha! Now you've done it boy. Your mother can be really scary when she wants to," he said in amusement as Naruto started to sweat a bit. "Anyway, let move this conversation to something more important: your training."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he pumped his fist and exclaimed "Yosh! What type of training do you have for me? Oh I bet it's going to be super…."

* * *

(Alfea Library, 10 Minutes Later)

"-boring. Ugh, why am I in a library? I thought we were training." whined Naruto as he found himself in front of a table stacked with books and tomes. It was just him, his mother and Zelretch as the Librarian hadn't come back from vacation yet.

"None of that my boy. You're in a new environment and you need to educate yourself," said Zelretch as he watched Naruto deflate and groan.

"He's right, Naruto. You can't put off studying like you used to." said Faragonda in a no nonsense tone, but Naruto just groaned in response.

Suddenly Zelretch thought of an idea to convince the boy. Deciding to take the harsh approach, he spoke "Let me ask you this, Naruto. How did you plan on becoming Hokage?" He watched as the boy's expression went dark. "Now don't be like that. Just humor me on how you expected to become Hokage if you didn't study?" Naruto grew a conflicted look at that.

"Um, well. I was going to become the strongest shinobi and get voted as Hokage. Then the people would acknowledge me as a person.." he replied, receiving a scoff from Zelretch.

"That would have never worked. Becoming Hokage isn't about getting people to acknowledge you," said the old man, watching as his words sunk into Naruto. "Only those who are already acknowledged will ever become Hokage." Naruto flinched at that, but grew a bit annoyed with the man's tone.

"So what? It's not my fault no one taught me properly!" he shot back, but soon recoiled at the glare he got from Zelretch.

"Lose the attitude, **boy.** Don't get mad at me for being right," said the dead apostle with a stern tone. "While some of the blame goes to your bad luck with teachers, you certainly make things better by slacking off instead of trying to improve yourself. You refused to study and improve your mind. Even if you did become the strongest, you'd be denied for lacking in certain areas." Naruto flinched again and became downtrodden.

"What's the point? Konoha used me without a care in the world and the villagers still don't like me even after I saved them," he said in a sad tone, as a single tear fell from his eye. "Becoming a Hokage was a pipe dream and it took this long for me to realize that."

This time it was Faragonda who spoke, her tone calm and kind "The point is that you have to learn from your past failures. Strive to become better than you were before." She placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Learn to break your bad habits and adopt new ones."

Naruto stayed quiet for a few moments before sighing and replying "You're right. I'll try and change. I guess I can start with studying." He let out a sigh as his gaze shifted over to the large pile of literature in front of him. "Man this is going to take forever." Zelretch gave the boy a look of disbelief and sighed.

"Are you serious? Did you honestly forget the one technique that could help you clear out all your studying within a month?" he asked as Naruto gave him a look of confusion. "Good god. I don't believe you're this dumb. The Shadow Clone technique and it's memory transfer effect! Use it to speed up your studying." Naruto's eyes widened at that, feeling dumb for not remembering sooner.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." he said with a dumb smile as he crossed his fingers. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Faragonda watched in intrigue as five clouds of smoke appeared, revealing five identical copies of Naruto.

"Interesting ability you have here. Cloning yourself is considered a high level technique here," she said as she inspected the clones. "Is there anything special about these clones?"

"Yeah. When I dispel them, their memories are transferred back to me. It's great for studying and training techniques, though I can't do physical training with them." said Naruto as his gaze shifted towards his clones. "Alright men, you know what to do. Study as much as you can and by the end of the day, I want you to dispel one at a time in 40 minute intervals."

"Hai bossu!" they exclaimed with surprising enthusiasm, taking seats around the table.

Zelretch clapped his hands and said "Good. Now that your studies are covered, let's get to your battle training. Faragonda will lead the way?" The headmistress nodded in understanding and gestured for the duo to follow her out of the library, leaving Naruto's clones to study.

* * *

(Alfea's Amphitheater, 10 Minutes Later)

The trio eventually reached a pair of large doors, which Faragonda pushed open and ushered the other two through. They entered an auditorium with a large open space in the middle and 3 sets of bleachers near the back walls. Located all over the room were glowing blue inscriptions that were written in a language Naruto couldn't read.

"Hmm, that's odd. How did these runes get all over the Amphitheater?" she asked as she observed the glowing inscription scattered throughout the room.

"Ah, that is my bit of handiwork. I added these defence and reinforcement runes to strengthen this place up," started Zelretch as the other two listened intently. "I can say this room is now the most durable room in all of Alfea. Since Naruto is going to be using this place as training, I had to improve it since his techniques will be a bit destructive. I also added runes that will block out any noise made from this room, along with self repairing runes to fix any damage that's done to the room." Faragonda nodded in understanding before shifting her attention to Naruto.

"Now, Naruto. Since school won't be starting for another month and two weeks, you'll have access to this room during any time of the day," she said, watching as Naruto grew a look of excitement from those words. "But when classes start up, I'll have to ask that you find somewhere else to train or use the Amphitheater when the students aren't using it. All I ask is that you don't overwork yourself and take breaks when necessary."

Naruto nodded in acceptance of those terms and replied "I understand, Mom. And thank you for allowing me to use this facility."

Faragonda waved him off and replied "It is no problem, child. Now I have some business to attend off campus for today, so you'll be on your own for the rest of the day. Is that alright with you?"

Naruto waved her off and said "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go handle what you need to handle, ma." Faragonda smiled at how understanding the boy was and felt a warmth in her heart every time he called her mom.

"Alright then, goodbye Naruto. And don't cause any trouble, Zelretch." said the woman in a stern tone as she walked out the door, receiving a blown raspberry from the dead apostle and a laugh from Naruto.

"I swear, I get no love these days," pouted Zelretch before gaining a more serious expression. "But that's not important. What's more important is how you'll be training." He dug into his cape and pulled out the large scroll he had brought from the Elemental Nations. He then tossed it to Naruto, who caught it with a confused expression.

"What's the scroll for?" he questioned, laying it on the ground and unfurling it. He noticed smaller storage formulas located in different sections of the scroll and labeled with titles like **'Ninjutsu'** , **'Control Exercises'** and etc. "Whoa!"

"Whoa indeed. That scroll there contains smaller scrolls on ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu and other training materials for you. Now I have one more thing to address," said Zelretch as he poked the center of the boy's chest. "Do me a favor and flow your chakra towards your eyes."

"Umm, okay." replied Naruto, a bit confused by the geezer's request, but granted it regardless. Forming a ram hand sign, he directed chakra into his eyes and was hit with a stinging sensation, forcing him to close his eyes. "Grrk!" After a few more moments the stinging stopped, allowing him to open his eyes. "Woah!" Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and he could see a glowing red outline surrounding Zelretch.

"Hmm, so it wasn't a fluke. Nice, very nice." spoke the old man as he pulled out a mirror and shoved it into Naruto's face. The boy jumped back in shock at the sight of not cerulean blue eyes, but blood red eyes with one tomoe in each eye.

"The Sharingan! But I'm not a Uchiha!" exclaimed Naruto in disbelief. He didn't know how to feel about being related to his ex-best friend.

"Actually you're wrong about that," said Zelretch, getting the boy's attention. "Turns out your dad had some Uchiha and Senju DNA in him. While you were resting, I did some digging into your dad's family tree and it turns out Tobirama Senju is your great great Grandpa." Naruto felt his jaw drop at the revelation of being related to the Second Hokage. "For all his talk about the Uchiha's being evil, his resolve certainly crumbled at the sight of that sweet Uchiha booty. Your great great grandmother's name Yukiko Uchiha, who was apparently Madara Uchiha's daughter. She faded into obscurity for some unknown reason."

"Wow, so I'm related to three different Hokages. That's something else," said Naruto, in shock and amazement. "But when did my Sharingan awaken and why didn't my dad awaken his eyes?"

"Well your Sharingan awakened during your little temper tantrum yesterday," replied Zelretch, picking his ear in boredom. "As for why your father hadn't awakened his Sharingan, I'd sum it up to having his Uchiha blood diluted as the generations passed." Naruto nodded at that sentiment. "The only reason you even had the potential to awaken yours was most likely due to the introduction of your Uzumaki blood from your mother's side of the family. It most likely meshed well with you Uchiha blood. As for why it didn't awaken earlier, shot in the dark, maybe Kyuubi's presence was a factor. It is a well known fact that Kyuubi has a strong dislike for Uchihas, so maybe it unconsciously suppressed your Sharingan until you reached your lowest point."

Naruto sat there in silence, pondering over these details, before speaking "Man, this is so weird. I'm related to Sasuke now."

"Bah, don't dwell on it. Focus on something more important, like training." said Zelretch, taking the boy's mind off of his relation to his ex-rival. "I also managed to grab some Uchiha scrolls on the Sharingan since Sasuke doesn't use them and their compound is a ghost town now." Naruto snapped out of his daze and nodded in understanding.

"Oh um, thanks for this Zelretch. You really didn't have to go so far for me," replied Naruto, bowing to the man in thanks. "But that is not important for now. I better get to work!" He slapped his fist into his palm before forming the hand seal for his signature jutsu. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Various clouds of smoke littered the room revealing about 15 Naruto clones ready and waiting for orders. "Alright, men. I want ten of you to take this scroll and get to work!"

"Yes sir!" the clones exclaimed as they all lined up to grab materials and fulfill their duties.

Naruto smiled as he watched clones immediately start training, before deciding that it was time for him to get his body back into shape. Turning to the other five clones, he gave them a 'come hither' gesture and said "It's been a whole month since I trained and things have been harrowing. I need to train my body back to its peak and refine my taijutsu. Come at me with everything you got!" Naruto's Sharingan pulsed as his clones roared, charging at him with the intent of delivering a beatdown.

* * *

(Naruto's Room, Evening)

Naruto groaned as he collapsed on his bed from the past few hours of grueling training he had endured. He was now clad in a white shirt and black shorts, ready to get some shut eye. Halfway through his training, Zelretch had decided to step in and spar with him. It was then that Naruto realized the monster that the man was. The boy stood no chance against him and had to resort to dodging, which only worked temporarily before the old man started using his magic. Even his Sage Mode wasn't enough! What scared him even more was when Zelretch admitted that he was actually crippled and no longer in his prime, effectively earning him a spot on Naruto's "Do Not Mess With" list.

"God, who knew that guy was so strong. He could probably give some of the Hokages a run for their money." groaned the boy in pain. He had left his clones behind to dispel every 10 minutes so he didn't suffer any painful memory backlash. Just as he was about to drift to sleep, he was interrupted by a ringing coming from his cellphone. "Guh, who is that?"

Walking over to his desk, he picked it up and answered, watching as a miniature hologram of Chimera appeared. She was clad in a pale purple spaghetti strap sleeping dress with pink frills and matching pink frill bracelets on both wrists.

"Hi, Whiskers!" she greeted in a jovial tone, happy to talk to her new friend.

Naruto immediately felt his mood brighten at the sight of his new friend, replying "Hey, Mera. How are you doing? Was your day okay?"

"It was okay, I guess. I had to sit in on some boring political meetings that my mother dragged me to," she replied with a tired sigh. "Honestly, I don't see politics being a big part of my future. But aside from boring meetings, I just enjoyed the day strolling around Solaria. What about you?"

"That's cool and my day was pretty good. I spent most of my day studying and training." Naruto replied while flexing his arms a bit, eliciting a giggle from Chimera. She then noticed the bandages around his right arm.

"Dude, what happened to your arm?" she asked, worried that he had gotten hurt. Naruto wanted to slap himself for forgetting about his right arm.

"Oh this? It's nothing but some scratches that'll heal in a few weeks." he replied with a nonchalant wave, trying to move the girl's attention away from his arm. "Not to be rude, but why are you calling right now? It's almost night time." Chimera let out a frustrated sigh at that question.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to call you earlier, but my mother is very overbearing." said Chimera with annoyance dripping from her tone. "If she had found out I was friends with a so-called 'commoner', she would flip her lid. So nighttime is the only time I can call you without her finding out." Naruto frowned at that statement.

"So your mom is that type of person huh?" he asked, getting a look of confusion from Chimera. "People who believe themselves superior because of their status. God those people can be annoying." Chimera nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it. I've lived an... isolated childhood because of her nonsense. I was homeschooled for most of my life because of her," the girl started as Naruto listened on. "Thankfully, Walter convinced her to send me to a public school since I needed to socialize with others my age to grow properly. Unfortunately she sent me to an academy on Solaria, instead of Alfea like I wanted," The girl realized that she was rambling and chuckled in mirth. "I'm sorry. You probably wanted to chat with me, but here I am babbling away about my problems." Naruto waved her off, wearing a look of sympathy.

"It's okay. Sometimes we just need to vent our problems to someone." he replied with his signature smile. "Besides, I know what it's like to be trapped and feel like there's no escape. But aside from that, you said that you wanted to attend Alfea?" Chimera nodded as she began brushing her hair.

"Yeah. It's the top school to go to for fairy studies," she said in a cheerful tone. "The school I'm attending now, Beta Academy, is a school for all types of magical profession. So they don't really focus that well on fairy studies." Her expression returned to one of frustration. "Mom just wants me to remain in her grasps and it gets really suffocating sometimes. I wish she would just give me some freedom."

Naruto frowned at that, feeling bad for her and wishing he could help her. Thinking for a bit, an idea suddenly came to him, one that might just work out if he played his cards right. With a smile adorning his face, he spoke "Hey, Mera. You think we could end our chat early for tonight?" The girl gave a pout of disappointment, causing Naruto to almost coo at how cute she looked before stopping himself. "I know, I know. You wanted to talk about our days, but how about this? If you let me go today, I promise to call you three times a week at night. How does that sound?"

Chimera thought about it for a bit, before relenting and replying "*Sigh*, alright. But you better not forget to call me." She tried to give Naruto a stern glare, but it turned out more cute than intimidating.

"Relax, I keep my promises to the best of my ability. You have nothing to worry about," he replied, waving and smiling at the girl. "Goodnight, Mera."

Chimera smiled and waved, replying "Goodnight, Whiskers. Don't forget to call me!" She immediately hung up, while Naruto chuckled a bit before getting up. He made his way to his door, walking out of his room and making his way to his mother's office.

(Faragonda's Office, 10 Minutes Later)

We find Faragonda sitting at her desk, grumbling as she worked on the replacement paperwork for the ones ruined due to Zelretch's nonsense.

"Stupid bloodsucker, jump-scaring me like that. Now I have to redo all this paperwork," she groaned, seeing as she wanted to be in bed right now. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Come in." The door opened up, revealing Naruto with a stern expression on his face. "Naruto, is everything alright? Did you have another one of those nightmares?"

Naruto waved her off and replied "No, I haven't gone to bed yet. I actually need your help with something, if you're willing to hear me out."

"Why of course. Let me hear what you have to say." replied Faragonda, gesturing for Naruto to sit down. The boy nodded, taking a seat in front of her.

"Well, you remember the girl I met yesterday?" he asked as his mother nodded. "Well we ended up becoming friends and exchanging numbers." Faragonda giggled at that.

"Oh? Getting a girl's number after knowing her for less than a day? You certainly work fast, Naruto," she teased, eliciting a blush from Naruto. "Should I be expecting some broken hearts in the future?" Naruto sputtered at such an accusation, trying and failing to hide his face.

"ANYWAYS, her name is Chimera. She's the daughter of a noblewoman on Solaria and she kind of has a predicament," he started as his mother listened intently. For the next fifteen minutes, he explained Chimera's situation and how he wanted to help the girl out. As he finished, he focused on his mother's face, trying to gauge her reaction. "So what do you think? Can you help her get into Alfea?"

Faragonda sat there with an unreadable expression, pondering on her son's words. She was touched that he was willing to go out of his way to help the girl, but part of her honestly didn't want to deal with more paperwork. It was then that she remembered the words that Zelretch had spoken to her before.

" _Only love can help him conquer hate. He'll need strong and loving bonds if he's ever to succeed."_

" _Hmm..."_ thought Faragonda as she weighed her options, before releasing a sigh. "Alright, I am willing to aid you in your endeavor. But just how do you plan on helping Ms. Chimera?"

Naruto grinned and replied "I have an idea that may just work if we set this up right." And for the rest of the night, Naruto and Faragonda talked strategy, concocting a plan that was almost foolproof.

* * *

(1 Month Later)

The past month has been mostly smooth sailing for Naruto, except for the occasional spars with Zelretch. His training was coming along nicely and he felt like he was actually making progress compared to when he was trained by Kakashi or Pervy Sage.

His spars with Zelretch and his clones helped him refine his taijutsu and helped him sharpen his senses. He had come to terms with his Uchiha heritage and worked on improving his Sharingan. He also worked on his chakra control and furthering his wind element training, before moving on to fire manipulation since he is a Uchiha. He made improving his Sage Mode time limit another factor of his training.

In addition to increasing his strength, Naruto had made sure to properly study up on the Magic Dimension and increase his knowledge. He studied up on the various planets that were ruled by monarchies and unique cultures. For example, Chimera's home planet, Solaria, had three suns and was ruled by a single king. There was even a holiday that celebrated the alignment of the three suns. Aside from studying, his mother had him sit in on staff meetings, wanting him to memorize the content in case any of the staff needed help with their classes.

Aside from learning about his new home, Naruto occasionally had dreams of those hellish flames and his mysterious doppelganger. He also dreams of his childhood from time to time and he really got to reflect on his actions from back then. But let's move away from his dreams and move to something more interesting, like his social life.

For example, his talks with his mom and Chimera, which never failed to brighten his mood. He enjoyed speaking with them, even though he couldn't talk about personal things with the latter yet. It saddened him that he had to keep things from Chimera, but he wasn't ready to fully trust another person besides his mother yet. Aside from those two, he got along with the rest of Alfea's staff pretty well. He even helped Chef Sfoglia cook meals when he had the time.

* * *

(Faragonda's Office, Noon)

It was beautiful Monday at Alfea, with just two weeks left before the reopening of Alfea. Some of the students had begun to move back in early, while the staff were working hard to get themselves situated for the new school year. We now find Faragonda and Naruto seated at the headmistress's desk, though Naruto was dressed differently from his usual attire. He was clad in white dress shirt with a black tie and dark red business sweater over it. He wore black pants with black shoes and a pair of black glasses without the lenses. All in all he looked very professional and sophisticated, which was necessary for the upcoming meeting.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" asked Faragonda, receiving a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, I am. I just really hope this works out." he replied, a bit nervous.

"Well we've prepared for this. All that's left is to convince _her_ to agree to this," said Faragonda as Naruto nodded in agreement. "Did you inform Chimera of your plan?"

Naruto nodded and replied "Yeah, I told her a week ago." Faragonda nodded in acceptance. "Alright, no more dilly-dallying. Let's get this meeting started." Laying his phone down on the desk, he dialed up Chimera's number. After a few moments of ringing, a video screen appeared, revealing Chimera in her usual attire.

"Good Morning, Headmistress Faragonda." she spoke, giving the woman a small bow. As she shifted her attention to Naruto, she gave him a stern (cute) glare. "Whiskers. You look stunning, but I'm still a little mad you didn't tell me about your mom." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head a bit.

"I know, I know. I promise to make it up to you when we see each other again." he replied, causing Chimera to brighten up at those words. "Anyway, were you able to convince your mother to spare sometime for the meeting?" Chimera let loose a tired sigh at the mention of her mother.

"Yes, I did. But it was difficult to even get an hour out of her," groaned Chimera, rubbing her forehead. "She kept asking why I needed her, saying he couldn't waste time. So I told her it was a meeting with the Headmistress of Beta. Low and behold, that got her attention. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Ah, that reminds me. We should phone Headmistress Morgan at once." spoke Faragonda, getting nods from the others.

Faragonda dialed in the Headmistress's number, letting it ring for a few moments before a second video screen appeared, revealing Beta Academy's Headmistress. She is a young woman with long blonde hair coupled by a crown and a veil covering the top half of her face. She wears a black dress that exposes her navel and abdomen.

She waved at the trio and spoke "Greeting, everyone. It's nice to see that everyone is on time. Though it seems that we're missing someone."

"Sorry about that, Headmistress Morgan. My mother's probably overdoing it with her makeup, trying to look presentable." replied Chimera, sighing at her mother's habits.

"Ah, yes. Cassandra was always one to be overdramatic with appearance," said Morgan, sighing in slight frustration before shifting her attention to Faragonda. "Faragonda, it's wonderful to see you after our last talk."

"Indeed. I'm glad that you agreed to aid us," replied Faragonda with a smile of content before gesturing to Naruto. "Morgan, this is Naruto, my adopted son. Naruto, this is Morgan, Headmistress of Beta Academy." The boy gave a small bow to the youthful headmistress with a calm smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, mam." he said, being as polite as possible.

"It's nice to meet you as well, young man. Faragonda has told quite a lot about you." replied Morgan, returning the bow and smiling. Suddenly a knocking was heard as Chimera got up from her seat and opened her door, before returning to her chair. Taking a seat next to her was none other than the girl's mother, Cassandra.

She has light skin, brown eyes and long honey-blonde hair that drapes down her back. Cassandra is clad in a skinny mermaid-style light purple-pink dress that has a gold swirl design at her hips and a wide light-blue piece of fabric that flows out of a bright emerald jewel on her chest down to the floor. In addition there is a thick puffy-ish indigo band along the bottom of her purple-pink over-dress with puffy sleeves on her elbow. She has an indigo cape/robe that hooks onto the emerald jewel in front, white fur lining the edges and has several tufts of white fur on the end. As Chimera had guessed, the woman had some heavy amounts of makeup on her face.

"Good morning, Headmistress Morgan. I was informed that you had some things to discuss with me," spoke Cassandra as Walter also entered the room and stood by the door. She then noticed Faragonda and Naruto's presence. "Ah, Headmistress Faragonda. I wasn't informed you'd be present for this meeting. And who is this handsome young man sitting with you?" Naruto felt a shiver go down his back at the hungry gaze in her eyes.

"Greetings to you as well, Ms. Cassandra. This young man is my adopted son, Naruto," replied Faragonda, surprising Cassandra. "Though we've only known each other for a month, I love him regardless." Naruto smiled as his mother ruffled his hair.

"Indeed. That's the joy of being a mother. I just wove my wittle baby as well." cooed Cassandra as she pinched Chimera's cheeks, getting a squawk out of her daughter.

"Mother, stop that! Not in front of my friend and the headmistresses!" the girl squeaked as she slapped her mother's hand away. She heard giggling, turning to see Naruto barely restraining his laughter. "It's not funny, Whiskers!"

"Hehehehe! Sorry Mera, sorry." he laughed out, while Chimera huffed in embarrassment. Cassandra observed the two children with interest.

" _Hmm, so they're already familiar with each other. This had potential to become quite beneficial to me."_ she thought, a plan forming in her mind before shifting her attention to Morgan. "I believe we should get this conversation rolling. What did you want to discuss with me, Morgan?"

"Well it seems Headmistress Faragonda has taken an interest in young Chimera," said Morgan, as Cassandra listened on. "She is impressed by the girl's grades and wishes to enroll her in Alfea as a transfer student for her second year of fairy education." Cassandra gained a shocked expression before it shifted into one of delight. "I honestly wanted to agree to this transfer and believe that it will be a great opportunity for Chimera. As you know, Beta Academy caters to all the magic be it witches, sorcerers or fairies. Unfortunately this means that we aren't heavily focused on one profession, meaning students usually don't have the proper amount of aid in their studies."

"And I learned from my son that Chimera has expressed the desire to further her fairy studies," said Faragonda as she focused on Cassandra's face, trying to judge the woman's reaction. "The real question is are you willing to allow Chimera to transfer and part with her for a school year?"

Cassandra sat there pondering the offer, while everyone else was watching her in anticipation. If she didn't agree, they had plans to wear her down and eventually get her to accept. After a few moments of thinking, Cassandra finally spoke "I'll…allow it. But on one condition." Everyone was surprised that she accepted, believing that she would argue against it. Chimera narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"And just what is this condition?" questioned Faragonda with a judging gaze.

"Oh, nothing extreme. I just wish young Naruto to look after my sweet little Chimera," replied Cassandra, pinching the girl's cheeks again.

"Mother!" the girl exclaimed in embarrassment, smacking her mother's hands away.

The other three occupants giggled at the display, before Naruto spoke up " I have no problem agreeing to such a request, Ms. Cassandra. Chimera is already my friend, so it's only natural that I look after my friend. I vow to watch over her to the best of my ability." Cassandra smiled at how sincere the boy sounded, while Chimera became embarrassed.

"Such a sincere vow. It's almost like you're after my daughter's heart," Cassandra teased, causing Naruto to sputter in surprise while everyone else giggled at his antics. "Joking aside, I wholeheartedly agree to the transfer. Are there any documents I need to sign?" The two headmistresses shook their heads no.

"None of that. Morgan and I will handle the transfer papers," replied Faragonda as she nodded to Morgan, who nodded back. "All you have to worry about is Chimera getting to Alfea within the next two weeks before classes start."

Cassandra nodded and replied "Ah, that's simple enough. Walter, you'll help Chimera prepare, correct?" She received a smile and nod from the butler. "Good. If that is all, then we shall take our leave ladies. It was nice meeting you, Naruto."

"Bye, Whiskers!" exclaimed Chimera, waving and smiling as the video cut off.

The trio sighed in relief at how smoothly the meeting went before Morgan spoke "Well, all's well that ends well. Now, I believe I have some more paperwork to deal with now (；一_一). Farewell, Faragonda and it was nice meeting you, Naruto."

"Good day, Morgan. I hope the rest of your day is peaceful," replied Faragonda as she and Naruto waved the headmistress goodbye. As the video call cut off, Faragonda shifted her attention to Naruto. "Now that that's over, what do you have planned for today? The day is still young."

"Well first off, I'm getting out of this sweater!" exclaimed Naruto, wrenching his tie off. Faragonda giggled at the childishness that she had grown accustomed to. "I'll then head to the cafeteria to help Chef Sfoglia prep and serve lunch. After that, I'm gonna go look for a new training spot since students are starting to come in. Hopefully somewhere quiet and rich with natural energy."

Faragonda hummed at his words and smiled, replying "I may know just the place for you." She opened a drawer at her desk and pulled out a map. Using a pen, she draws directions on it. "Here, this map will lead you to one of the most serene places on Magix. Not many people know of it's location, so I ask that you keep this information to yourself." Naruto hastily nodded in agreement. "Good, now run along. I'll be here finishing up this dreadful paperwork." The woman glared at the bane of her existence.

Naruto smiled at her and formed two shadow clones, then spoke "I want you two to help mom out. Listen to every word she says." The clones saluted to their boss as they turned to Faragonda for instruction. Naruto watched as his mother smiled before walking out.

(Chimera's Room, At That Same Moment)

"Alright mother, spill. Why did you actually agree to let me transfer?" questioned Chimera, giving her mother a scrutinizing look.

"Oh, whatever do you mean Chimera? I'm just allowing you to delve deeper into fairy studies," responded Cassandra in an innocent tone as she made her way to the door. "Before I forget, I implore you to deepen your relationship with that Naruto boy. He is so kind and reliable, kind of how your father used to be. You better keep a grip on him or other women will snatch him up from you." The woman giggled as she left the room with Walter following behind, but not before giving Chimera a look of sympathy.

Chimera stood there frozen, realizing the meaning behind her mother's words. _"No no no no. She couldn't be?"_ A scowl found its way onto her face before she shifted her gaze to a photo on her desk. It was a selfie picture of her and Naruto from the day they met. The both of them were throwing up peace signs with bright smiles plastered on their faces. _"I won't let her lay a hand on_ _ **MY**_ _Naruto."_ With that in mind, she began to pack for her move.

* * *

(Cafeteria, Afternoon)

We cut to Naruto in the school's cafeteria, serving the students their meals. As he performed his task, some of the girls spared him glances and giggled, whispering about how cute he was.

" _Man this is weird. I wonder if this is what it was like for Sasuke?"_ the boy thought as he continued his meditation. He wasn't used to getting attention like this from other girls since most of the women in his life, besides his mothers, Chimera and Hinata, either didn't like him or were really violent with him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Chef Sfgolia tapping him.

"I've got to thank you for helping with cooking, young man." the man said as he patted Naruto on the back with a huge grin. "Having you here makes it easier to feed all these girls." Naruto waved the man off.

"No need to thank me, I was happy to help," he replied nonchalantly, smiling at all the students that were happily eating away at the duo's cooking. "It's the least I can do since you're teaching me how to cook."

"And what fun lessons they have been. You're starting to get the hang of things," complemented Sfgolia, getting a chuckle out of the boy. "Now why don't you grab yourself a plate and sit at one of the tables? I can handle the rest of the serving for the evening."

"You sure? I don't mind helping till lunch is over." Naruto replied, but the Chef nodded and reassured him that everything was fine. With a shrug, Naruto grabbed a plate and picked out his food before looking for a table to sit at. It was then that he noticed a girl sitting at one table by her lonesome with a collection of books littered in front of her.

She was a pale girl with freckles, green eyes and short burgundy hair that has a long blue streak in it. She also had some beads separating that streak from the rest of her hair. She's clad in punk goth style clothing which consists of a frayed white shirt with a pumpkin decal, a gray shirt underneath that shirt, and a black vest that covers both. She also has on black skirt that has a gray layer on it and is held up by two belts, dark red leggings and knee high black boots with grey straps.

As he approached her table, he asked "Hey, do you mind if I sit here? All of the other tables were full." When the girl doesn't answer him, he looks closer and realizes that she had headphones on, her music blasting at a high volume. He tapped her shoulder, this time getting her attention. "Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering if I could sit here since all the other tables are pretty full?"

"Oh! No no no, you're not bothering me," the girl replied with a frantic wave as before moving and stacking some of her books to make space for Naruto. "Sorry about the mess, I just have a bunch of first year work to finish before the second semester starts."

Naruto sat down with a confused expression and asked "Why would you have first year work? Aren't you a returning student?" The girl shook her head at that.

"Nah. I'm actually a transfer student from Cloud Tower," she replied with a nervous chuckle. "I was given the option of either starting over as a first year or attending summer school and completing all the first year material during the summer and starting as a 2nd year. As you can see I chose the second option," She then stretched her hand forward. "I'm Mirta by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Mirta." the boy replied, shaking the girl's hand with a smile on his face. "So what was studying at Cloud Tower like? I've always been interested in Witch education." He saw Mirta flinch, making him regret his question. "Sorry, was I asking too much?"

"No, no! It's just my time at Cloud Tower was kind of hectic," replied Mirta, erasing any of his worries. "Every teacher and even the Headmistress went with the tough love approach when educating us and I kind of struggled with the curriculum. I think deep down, being a witch wasn't really for me." A saddened expression found its way onto her face. "Too bad my choice to transfer cost me my best friend. I have another friend who goes here, but I think she's still on break. And I haven't really had time to befriend anyone here because of my work, plus I'm kind of nervous."

Naruto gave her a look of sympathy and said "Well, why don't we be friends? I kind of have a shortage of those as of now. Is that okay with you?"

"A-Are you sure? I mean we just met and I barely know you. You haven't even told me your name." she replied nervously, getting a laugh out of Naruto.

"Well that's easily fixable. My name is Naruto," he replied, beginning his introduction. "I like the color orange, ramen, training, pranks and learning new things. The things I dislike are people who take advantage of the weak, liars and people who betray my trust. As for my plans for the future, I'm not sure for now. I'll worry about that later." He stretched his fist out for a fist bump.

A smile found its way onto Mirta's face as she bumped her fist against Naruto's and replied "Well, I'm Mirta. I like the color hot pink along with darker colors, brownies, punk rock and death metal music. I dislike people who betray my trust and people who are mean for no reason. My plans for the future are unclear for now, though one of my hopes for the future is to see fairies and witches unify more instead of being at odds."

"That's a cool wish. I always saw the whole Fairy vs Witches conflict as a pointless feud," said Naruto with a shrug. "I mean why be so divided all the time when you can make peace with others. But I do understand that there are some witches and fairies that are stuck in the old ways and can never see eye to eye."

"Yeah. I guess it's up to younglings like us to change that." said Mirta with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I totally agree. But it will be difficult," Naruto replied, before checking the time on his phone. "Hmm, looks like I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Mirta. Hopefully we could hang out sometime."

"Oh, definitely. Here's my number." she replied, pulling out her phone and reciting her number. Naruto did the same and after a few moments he walked away, waving his gothic friend goodbye.

* * *

(Lake Roccaluce, 40 Minutes Later)

After walking through the forests, Naruto soon came upon a forest clearing, with a beautiful lake further ahead. It had the clearest waters he'd ever seen and was littered with water lilies, the entire body of water surrounded by large trees. Even without his Sage Mode, he could feel ambient nature energy.

With a calm smile he walked towards the edge of the lake and sat down with his legs crossed, adopting a meditation pose. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Naruto began to draw in natural energy and circulate within his body. He continued to do this while taking repeated breaths for six minutes before the familiar orange markings of his Sage Mode appeared.

Standing up from his seat, Naruto got into the beginning stance of the Frog Kata. He began flowing through the movements, increasing his speed with each kick and palm thrust. As he continued his katas various forest critters began to emerge from the woods and bushes, drawn in by the beacon of natural energy that was Naruto. Naruto then shifted from katas into acrobatic movements, performing cartwheels, backflips and various jumps. The critters marveled at the young man's performance and enjoyed the warm feeling that the boy exuded.

After a few more minutes of his dance, Naruto landed on the ground gently, striking a T pose in the process. Bringing his hands together, he released one last breath and with this breath, he expelled the remaining natural energy through his feet. This action had an interesting effect as the expelled natural energy energized the grass, causing them to grow exponentially and cover the entire area with blooming plant life.

Naruto smiled as he watched the forest critters play around and gave a dramatic bow. He was brought out of his musings by the sound of giggling and clapping. Turning towards the lake, he saw a golden ethereal woman in a golden dress and golden mask floating over the waters with a calm smile. Her gaze focused on him as if she was peering into his very soul.

"Why hello there. That was quite the performance," she spoke as she began to approach Naruto, but stopped when she saw him flinch and give her a wary expression. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Sorry, just a little suspicious of some random ghost lady stalking me," replied Naruto, watching the ethereal woman flinch. "Yeah, I sensed you the whole time. You feel both dead and alive at the same time."

"Forgive me for watching without your consent," she said with an apologetic tone. Naruto could tell she was being genuine. "I was wary of you when you entered this domain, but when I felt you connect to nature my worry immediately subsided." Naruto's expression softened at those words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that this place was someone's else home." he said, bowing in apology to the woman. "I'm Naruto. And you are, miss?"

"Ah, so polite. Well it's only fair I repay such a gesture," she replied in amusement. "I am Daphne, one of the last remaining Nymphs of the Magic Dimension. And this is Lake Roccaluce, the home of the Nine Nymphs or what's left of them." Naruto was shocked and intrigued by the revelation.

"Oh, that's interesting. No one has seen the Nymphs for a long time," he said, intrigued by this development. "From what I've studied, it was believed that most of the Nymph met their end during the battle on Domino sixteen years ago." A lightbulb suddenly went off in his mind as he remembered something. "Wait a second…you wouldn't happen to be princess Daphne of Domino, would you? What happened to you?"

The spectral woman gave a look resembling surprise before replying "I'm surprised that you guessed so quickly. I believed that knowledge of me had faded into obscurity." Naruto could hear the sadness dripping from her voice before she tried to mask it. "But indeed you are correct, I am one of the princesses of Domino or what's left of one. My current form is a result of a curse placed by the Ancestral Three." The woman stared at her ghost-like hands and Naruto could've sworn she was shaking. "It turned my powers against me and trapped me in this wraith-like form. I was only nineteen years old and I've been trapped in this lake for the past sixteen years. I could leave this place momentarily, but it leaves me heavily drained."

"Man, those Ancestral Witches don't play around. That's...that's so cruel," Naruto said with an expression of disbelief. "No one should have to endure such isolation. So you're just stuck here by yourself?"

"Well, my sister does visit me occasionally when she isn't busy with her studies at Alfea. But yes, it's just me here. It does get quite lonely." Daphne replied, a downtrodden expression on her face. It was at that moment Naruto made decision.

"Well no more of that," he spoke, getting Daphne's attention. "I've decided that you're gonna be friend number three." This statement earned him a look of confusion. "I'm kind of new to Magix, so I don't have a lot of friends. And I know what it's like to be isolated. I was originally going to use this place as a training spot, but If you'd like, we can talk again. Would you like that?"

There was an awkward silence and Naruto feared that he made a fool of himself by offering friendship so quickly. But he could really sympathize with the ghostly woman and would hate to suffer isolation like hers. His worries were soon dashed as the sound of giggling was heard.

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" she teased, floating closer till she was standing right in front of Naruto. "We just met and you're already offering friendship? I don't know if you're either kind or foolish, but I must say that having someone to talk to would be nice. I believe that I'll accept this offer of friendship since you interest me. I would shake your hand, but you know."

"Hehe, yeah. I get it," Naruto replied as he plopped himself onto the ground, with Daphne doing the same. "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Okay. Oh, but what do I start with?" said Daphne as she pondered on what she wanted to talk about. After a few moments a light bulb went off in her mind. "Ooo, let me tell you about the time I prank my family's entire royal council and got away with it." At those words Naruto could already tell he was going to enjoy his talks with Daphne.

* * *

(Faragonda's Office, Evening)

We find Faragonda still hard at work with a tired scowl on her face as she tried to finish her paperwork. Sitting on opposite sides of her were Naruto's clones, who were equally frustrated with the load of paperwork.

"Gah! What the hell is this!? We take out a chunk of the pile, but somehow it regenerates with even more paperwork!" Clone #1 exclaimed with a growl as he signed away on some papers.

"This is bullshit, 'ttebayo." said Clone #2 with a grumble before flinching as Faragonda smacked in the back of the head with a ruler. "Ack! Damn it!"

"Language, young man. Now you know what I have to deal with to keep this school running," snarked Faragonda as she continued to stamp some papers and add them to the finished pile. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, grabbing the trio's attention. "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and revealed a smiling Naruto with a tray holding a tea kettle, two cups and crackers. He walked over to her desk and gently rested the tray on an empty space, before he started to pour the tea.

"Griselda told me that you were still at work, so I decided to bring you up a snack," he started as he handed her the tea and a small plate with crackers. "Looks like even you aren't spared from the nightmare of paperwork. Hiruzen-jiji used to complain about paperwork every time I visited him."

"Indeed. Be glad that you won't have to deal with such paperwork in the future," Faragonda replied as she gave the pile the stink eye while Naruto poured himself some tea..

"Oi boss. Where's our tea!?" Clone #1 complained.

"Yeah! You have us do all this work and don't even give us any food!" Clone #2 whined.

"Bah, shaddup both of you!" the original exclaimed as he wacking the duo on their heads, which in turn caused them to dispel. Naruto suddenly flinched, nearly spilling his own tea. "Gah, damn it! Forgot about the memory backlash."

"Are you okay dear?" Faragonda asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. The pain is already starting to go away," Naruto reassured her as he took a seat in one of the vacant chairs.

"Well if you're sure. Anyway, how was your day?" his mother questioned, interested in his discoveries.

"Oh it was pretty good. I made a new friend at the cafeteria," Naruto said as he wore a thoughtful expression "I checked out that lake you told me about as well. Turns out there was someone living there. You wouldn't have happened to know about that would you?"

"Ah, so you met Daphne already. I'm surprised that she revealed herself that quickly," spoke Faragonda as she gained a reminiscent look. "Indeed I did know that Daphne had taken residence at Lake Roccaluce. Her fate was a cruel one, having lost her physical form and being one of the only existing Nymphs of Magic left. Some members of the old Company of Light have tried to find a way to break her curse, but the Ancestral Three's magic is too powerful as of now." These words had Naruto pondering, before an idea sprung in his mind.

"Hey, why don't you ask Zelretch? He's been to other worlds, so he's bound to have run into something that could break Daphne's curse." he suggested, but was alarmed when his mother began shivering uncontrollably, nearly spilling her tea. He grabbed her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Mom are you okay?"

Faragonda soon snapped out of her shivering fit and replied "O-Oh, sorry about that. I'm just shocked by your suggestion. You're very welcome to try and get Zelretch's aid when he visits again." She suppressed another shudder. _"I sure as hell won't be asking him. Who knows what that maniac will ask in return?"_ She was glad that the favor she had owed him was so minimal compared to what he usually asked for in return of favors. "Until then, I ask that you continue to visit Daphne when you have the chance. Dragon knows that the child could use the company." Naruto nodded at those words before giving a nonchalant wave.

"I can wait. And you don't need to ask me to visit Daphne. I've already decided that we're gonna be friends," he replied with a cheeky smile, which Faragonda replicated. "Now why don't I help you finish this paperwork before bed?"

"I'd like that very much. Though I fear we may have to pull an all-nighter." she said with a sigh as she stared at the still massive pile. Naruto just replied with a shrug of his shoulders and grabbed a handful for him to work on.

The rest of that day and well into next morning was spent trying to conquer the #1 enemy of any office worker. The battle was long and hard, but alas the ever growing pile was too much for the mother-son duo to handle.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note #1
> 
> Hello Senpais and Fellow Readers, Giblenator here with a new chapter.
> 
> The only things worth mentioning in this chapter is Naruto discovering his Uchiha heritage, however thin it may be. Then we have him and Faragonda convincing Cassandra to let Chimera transfer over to Alfea. Also we have Naruto meeting Mirta and Daphne. One of things I want to cover with this story is interactions with secondary characters and background characters. Next is the pairing. I've decided that Daphne will take the final slot in this polyamory relationship and that's final. I'm going to try and make my own improvements on some of the annoying relationships like Musa x Riven.
> 
> One last thing: Naruto's unique Mangekyou Abilities. A lot of writers like to recycle the main ones from the anime but I wanted to be different. Mind you Naruto won't gain his Mangekyou until the end of season 2. Here's some ideas I came up with:
> 
> Power Type Abilities
> 
> Ōnamazu : Named after a catfish in Japanese Mythology that can cause earthquakes. Grants the user high level Seismokinesis. Inspiration based off of the Gura-Gura no Mi from One Piece.
> 
> Daikokuten: named after Japanese god of Great Darkness/ Blackness. Grants the user high level Umbrakinesis. Inspiration based off of the Yami-Yami no Mi from One Piece and Rogue Cheney from Fairy Tail.
> 
> Support Type Abilities
> 
> Shinsetsu Na Rinku (Kindred Link): Based off of Raven Branwen's semblance from RWBY. Naruto can open portals to people he's emotionally bonded with.
> 
> Omoikane: Named after the Shinto God of Wisdom and Intelligence. His eyes allow him to witness what has already happened, even the full detailed history of a person or thing. Therefore, he can find out about his opponent without even knowing about them beforehand. After all, information is power. However, the deeper he looks into the past, the more damage his eyes would take.
> 
> Zero Sign or Suppressed Presence from 7DS: A technique that makes Naruto invisible and undetectable, possibly by "stealing" one's perception of him and making it easy to sneak up on enemies.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> And that's all fellow Senpais and Readers. Don't be afraid to comment. I take all types of comments, except flamers. Your comments let me improve my writing and fix any mistakes made. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Be sure to check out my other stories. This is Giblenator signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note #1
> 
> Hello Senpais and Fellow Readers, Giblenator here with a new story to replace Anti Magic Hero in Magix. The thing with stories I write is that I have to feel the flow of the story and be able to envision how future chapters will go. And I just couldn't with that story. Also this is the last new story I'll be posting for a while. Also sorry for the long update time, but as I said in my other fic, college classes have started up for me. Anyway, this story is a bit AU both the Naruto-verse and the Winx-verse. Also this fic starts Pre-Season 2 of Winx. I decided to use the Blood Prison Movie as a starting point since I absolutely despise how that movie ended.
> 
> I don't like how Naruto forgave everyone when he was promised ramen after they all betrayed him and kept him in the dark because they thought he would mess it up if he knew. That's basically saying that they can't trust him and they're okay with taking advantage of his forgiving nature. So in this scenario, he is rescued by our favorite dead apostle and told the truth about his 'mission'. As you can see, he isn't too happy and decided to forsake Konoha for their betrayal of his trust. I want this Naruto to act more human and not be a complete forgiving machine (none of that Obito is the coolest nonsense).
> 
> Agreeing to an offer by Zelretch, he undergoes a surgery/experiment to heal him while also receiving some enhancements from Zelretch. What Zelretch did to Naruto will be touched upon in later chapters. Naruto meets Kushina and they have heart to heart before he wakes up. With the surgery complete, Zelretch leaves Naruto in the care of Faragonda, who goes above and beyond for him by adopting him as her child. We end it with Naruto meeting Chimera.
> 
> And that's all Senpais and Readers. Don't be afraid to comment. I take all types of comments, except flamers. Your comments let me improve my writing and fix any mistakes made. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Be sure to check out my other stories. This is Giblenator signing off.


End file.
